Hermione's Plan to Save the World
by Sciber Dude
Summary: AU-Time Travel: On the day Harry Potter saves the world, Hermione sends him on a mission to "Save The World Again". Will Harry follow his mission guidelines or does he improvise? Who are Charlie's Angels? No Pairings yet. Enjoy and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hollow Victory**

"I still think that you should take the money and go to a happy place," said 26-year old Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Basilisk-Slayer, Tri-wizard Champion, Dark Arts Defense League senior member, Leader of the Light, member of Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin 1st class recipient, and the Man-Who-Conquered.

"Of course not, Little Bro!" Thirty one year old Nymphadora Tonks growled. "We have already discussed this for the last 10 days and our decision is final. I will not allow you to second guess it. You better get over here and read me the checklist while I cross-check it."

Tonks watched as battle-wounded Harry Potter wandlessly levitated his wheelchair over to her. Two weeks ago, Harry had successfully vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort for the final time during the epic battle at Godric's Hollow. This brought about a culmination of the 15-long-years of war with the Dark side.

During Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he helped kill the possessed professor Quirrel and banish the spirit of Voldemort. The next year, he rescued a possessed Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed the 16-year-old version of Tom Riddle. During his fourth year Harry witnessed Lord Voldemort's reincarnation and the whole magical community refused to believe him.

At the end of his fifth year, Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, during the Battle of the Ministry. Harry was possessed by Lord Voldemort and considered himself lucky for having found a way to eject Voldemort from his body. The great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, chose that night to reveal the prophecy to Harry Potter. Thinking back, Harry wondered as to why Dumbledore chose that moment to tell him of the Prophecy. Harry still was not trained in Occlumency, so Voldemort could still read the information from his head anytime.

The next year, Harry witnessed Albus Dumbledore murdered by his most trusted spy, Severus Snape. During that year, Dumbledore spent more than six months telling or rather showing Harry memories he had collected about Lord Voldemort. He told him about Tom's Horcruxes and his suspicions. They had already destroyed two of them, the Diary and the Gaunt ring, and were in the process of acquiring the third, the Slytherin Locket (which turned out to be a fake), when Death Eaters stormed the castle and killed Albus Dumbledore. Snape later justified his actions to Harry just before he died that he was merely carrying out Dumbledore's orders as Dumbledore was already dying from the "Withering Curse" on the Gaunt ring. Harry believed that having Dumbledore's orders to kill him did not prove that Snape was loyal to the light.

During Dumbledore's funeral Harry broke off a short-lived fling with Ginny Weasley and the golden trio i.e. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley set off in search of the remaining Horcruxes. The next year, instead of attending Hogwarts for their seventh year, they found the Slytherin Locket, Ravenclaw Diadem, and Hufflepuff Chalice and destroyed the soul fragments in them. Neville Longbottom killed Nagini, another Horcrux, using the Gryffindor's sword. Finally, Voldemort himself killed the final Horcrux in Harry's scar when he fired the Killing curse at him. In the battle that ensued, Harry was able to reflect the killing curse back at Voldemort using a simple disarming spell thus killing the Dark Lord permanently.

Or so they thought.

A month after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Unspeakables approached Harry and informed him that they did not believe that the Dark Lord was truly dead. Harry and Hermione joined the Unspeakables to get better trained for the next encounter with Voldemort.

Harry mourned a lot of his friends after the Battle of Hogwarts: Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Mad-eye Moody and a lot of Order members, Hogwarts staff and many Aurors he knew. Kingsley Shacklebolt was voted as the Minister of Magic and Tonks-Lupin retired from the Auror force and joined the Unspeakables to aid Harry and Hermione in their quest.

Ron Weasley in another of his jealous fits broke up with Hermione. Harry Potter never really restarted his relationship with Ginny Weasley and attending Weasley Sunday dinners was becoming a difficult chore with Molly Weasley practically planning Harry and Ginny's wedding every time Harry visited them. George Weasley withdrew into a shell after the death of his twin. Alicia Spinnet, his twin's girlfriend, moved in with him and his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. George refused to attend the Weasley Sunday dinners.

Peace reigned for 2 years and it was shattered on Christmas Eve at the Burrow. After the Weasleys, excluding George (who never attended) and Bill (who was in France with Fleur) and Harry exchanged presents, Molly, Ron and Ginny went into kitchen on the ruse of bringing a surprise present. Harry was immediately suspicious of the trio as soon as they entered the living room. In a split second, three killing curses were fired by them, Ginny at Arthur, Ron at Charlie and Molly at Harry Potter. Harry managed to dodge it and fire a stunner at Molly. Ginny and Ron managed to portkey out. Harry had his worst fear come true.

The Veritaserum aided interrogation of Molly Weasley over the next two weeks brought out a lot of truths and Harry was shocked at how far people would go to control others. The story of Molly Weasley manipulating or being manipulated started during the summer after her fourth year at Hogwarts. Death eaters had attacked the Prewitt Manor and killed her parents. Her younger twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian were at their friend's house. Molly in order to save her younger sisters, 5-year old Joanne and 2 year old Elizabeth, banished them both to the center of a nearby town and hid in a cupboard.

Aurors had been alerted to the Dark Mark and had apparated to Prewitt Manor and found a catatonic Molly Prewitt and refused to interrogate her. They reported the two younger girls missing and presumed that they had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Dumbledore used Legilimency on Molly and found out what she had done and tried to give her hope that her sisters might have survived. This unfortunately reinforced Molly's feelings of guilt every time he talked to her about it. Dumbledore refused to punish Molly when he caught her using a love potion on Arthur Weasley and gave her a second chance as he was familiar with her history.

Molly's guilt at losing her sisters was the motivation behind having 7 children until she had at least a baby girl, in spite of financial burdens. Molly had changed from a fun-loving prankster like her younger twin-brothers to a perfect Slytherin. She worked towards getting what she wanted, by hook or by crook. With the complicit permission of Dumbledore, Molly executed the perfect plan to befriend Harry Potter. She envisioned a bright future for her children and getting the Potter boy to fall in love with her baby girl was a prime component.

Ron was groomed to isolate Harry Potter from other potential friends. Molly had administered Harry a strong loyalty potion towards Ron in the corn-beef sandwich that Ron offered to Harry on the first ride to Hogwarts. She reinforced these potions during the summers along with an attraction potion to Hermione towards Ron after the fourth year, and a love potion to Harry towards Ginny during the sixth year. Molly had also kept other adult influences away from Harry. She fought with Sirius to gain 'parental' control over Harry Potter. She subtly encouraged Lupin's irrational fears of Lycanthropy rejection and kept him away from Harry. She even dosed Tonks and Lupin a love potion to keep them busy. She claimed that she only did all that for Harry's own good as he did not know what was good for him, having been raised by muggles. In spite of all her other shortcomings, she never stole a single galleon from Harry Potter.

When asked why she fired the Killing curse at Harry, she broke down and claimed that she did not remember. The truth potion later revealed that she was under two Imperius curses by both Ginny and Ron. Molly revealed that Ginny started having nightmares and visions, similar to Harry, during what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry and the Unspeakables guessed that they had not really destroyed the whole soul of the 16-year old Tom Riddle during the Chamber of Secrets incident. Much like Harry's scar, her possession left behind a small piece of Riddle in Ginny which Voldemort took advantage of.

After the disastrous Christmas dinner at the Burrow, Voldemort in his spirit form possessed Ginny and underwent an androgenization ritual converting her into a man and assimilating his soul into hers. Thus started a third war with a red haired Voldemort. Most of the death eaters who had been marked had died or been captured after the Battle of the Hogwarts. GinMort refused to brand his followers with the Dark Mark, but instead took a leaf out of the Dumbledore's Army and created irremovable bracelets and necklaces that worked similar to the DA's coins. This made it even more difficult for the Aurors to track and capture Death Eaters.

With diminished resources GinMort carried of his campaign using Guerilla tactics and slowly built up his base. His pureblood lineage from Ginny Weasley and connection to the Slytherin line drew in more support from ancient families across Europe. Many years and more losses made the light faction falter. GinMort particularly liked torturing Harry by torturing and killing those closest to him. Over the next few years, almost all the original DA had been killed. Other non-DA casualties included Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Hestia Jones, the Diggorys, the Delacours, the Granger parents, Teddy Lupin (Harry's godson), the Dursleys including Aunt Marge, the Lovegoods, Rita Skeeter, Madam Rosemerta, Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, Ollivander, and even Stan Shupike. The only friends of Harry Potter who were not dead were George Weasley and his two girlfriends, Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Tonks and Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley was GinMort's chief enforcer just like Bellatrix had been Voldemort's.

In a desperate attempt, Bill Weasley volunteered to infiltrate the Death Eater camp and for the next 8 months became GinMort's second best enforcer and best ward breaker. After establishing himself in the inner circle, he started leaking information about the attacks. Harry and Neville trained themselves for the final confrontation in all sorts of battle magics, physical attacks and weapons training. They learned to summon the Gryffindor's sword and practice with it at every opportunity.

The final confrontation was brought about during a rescue mission of Neville Longbottom after he had been kidnapped and kept prisoner at James Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. The Fidelius charm was still active and hence only Harry Potter could enter the building. The Aurors, Unspeakables, hit wizards, and Harry's friends rushed to Godric's Hollow.

By the time Harry reached the dilapidated building, GinMort had already killed Neville, not before having put him under the Imperius to summon, curse and banish the Gryffindor's sword. During the battle that ensued, there was yet another instance of Priori Incantatum, this time leading to the destruction of both their wands. Before GinMort could summon his second wand, Harry Potter leapt at him, summoned the Gryffindor's sword in his left hand, and chopped GinMort's head off. Only after the excitement died down, did Harry realize that the sword had been cursed with the same Withering Curse that was slowly killing Albus Dumbledore.

Harry walked out of the dilapidated building to see the carnage around him. George and his girlfriends had been killed by Death Eaters who had summoned the brooms from underneath them. Ron had shot the same purple flesh eating curse at Hermione and Bill had killed him with an AK. Another death eater shot a killing curse at Tonks and Bill had dived at Tonks intercepting the curse. Tonks, thanks to her clumsiness, fell and hit a stone on her forehead and passed out.

The only conscious person Harry found on the battlefield was Hermione and she was in a lot of pain. In spite of that, she laughed in relief when she saw Harry walk out. Her happiness was short lived when she saw Harry's blackened fingers and recognized the Withering curse. As she lay dying, she smiled at Harry and told him to look for a tent in her bedroom and passed him a note that said, '_The __**Hollow Victory**__ magical tent can be found at the north-east corner of Hermione Granger's Bedroom at #12 Grimmauld Place_'. Hermione's last words before she died were, "I love you Harry Potter and I will see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Secret Plans of Hermione Granger**

"Merlin! Did you know about this Harry?" Tonks held a trunk with full of crystal vials that held silvery white strands in them. All the memories were well cataloged and labeled, something that expected from Hermione Granger.

"Whose memories are those? What do the labels say?" Harry inquired.

"These appear to be Veritaserum interviews of all her girlfriends. Do you know how illegal that is?" Tonks was shocked that the rule-abiding Hermione would go to such extremes. "From the transcript it looks like she was mapping out all their lives by finding out all the important events. Why would she do that? Is this the mission she kept referring to?"

Harry was not very surprised to hear about Hermione's girlfriends. She had confessed to Harry that she had always had bisexual tendencies but the whole affair with Love potions had put her off men. Her personality had changed a couple of months after she joined the Unspeakables. She had become flirtier with women and would disappear on dates to the magical-spa (named _The Love Spa_) that she forced Harry to fund. Harry had become Persona-Non-Grata at Gringotts following the incident during Harry's seventh year when he had successfully infiltrated Gringotts and stolen the Hufflepuff chalice and escaped on a Dragon's back. Fortunately, Gringotts let Harry keep his accounts and appoint a financial manager and Harry had chosen Hermione as his, effectively writing away control of all his finances to her.

"I thought Hermione was obsessed with planning out her academic schedule, but this is taking it to the limit." Harry wondered if the files he held in hand were more detailed than the ones at the Ministry of Magic.

"It sure looks Hermione suffered from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I have never seen anyone plan for a mission this much."

"Tonks, just because you have taken a few medical courses, does not mean you diagnose Hermione as a nut job." Harry defended his best friend. "Moreover, we don't even know what her mission is. So with all the planning, does she have any guidelines / rules for us to follow?"

"Let me check." Tonks rummaged through the trunk full of memories and found a letter addressed to Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope I am sitting beside you as you read this letter. If I am not, I guess I have moved onto the next great adventure. You will need to contact one of my Angels immediately: Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks Lupin, __Fleur Delacour Weasley, Katherine Anna Bell, or Gabrielle Appoline Delacour. If I am not mistaken, one of them there with you due to the compulsion charm on the Fidelius secret paper. Everything you see in that magical tent is in someway or the other necessary for the mission that I have for you. I hope you wont be the stubborn ass that you are when you hear what this mission is about. _

_To know more about the mission, talk to one of the above mentioned and tell them "Hermione Jane Potter gives you, INSERT NAME HERE, permission to remember the mission"_

_Now, I pause her so that you may repeat that sentence_

Harry looked at the expectant look on Tonks face and repeated the sentence. The expectant look turned into a frown when she heard her first name, but as soon as she heard the whole sentence, the frown deepened and she cried out in pain holding her head in her hands.

"Damn! That hurt. That girl is an absolute genius! I have never heard of memories being locked or unlocked with a verbal password before. Harry, we have much to discuss. Finish the letter, and if she is right, we are in for a long argument because of your stubbornness."

_So now that you have one of my Angels with you, here is what you will do. Your mission is to go back in time with my Angel and save the world. Ha Ha! Insert Mission Impossible tune here! ta da da, ta da da, ta da da, ta da._

_All plans, well actually they are more guidelines, required for the successful completion of this mission are available to you in the tent. I call them guidelines because you are really good at making up the details as you go. My Angel has more detailed instructions about this, but the following is a brief outline._

_Undergo Blood Brotherhood Ritual: My Angel and you will undergo this ritual along with the blood of Sophia Allison Moon and you will change your names magically. My Angel has already picked a name for herself and your name will be Michael Magnus Moon (Ha Ha! My Angels loved the name).This will ensure there is no paradox created as my Angel's body will be transported into the past along with your spirit. This ritual also allows exchange of magical gifts between the adopter and adoptee. Did I tell you that I used the blood you gave me in a one-way brotherhood ritual and hence my new name? My girlfriends were all very happy with the Parseltongue ability that I acquired from you. Wink wink_

_Transport to the Past: This involves my Angel and your spirit to travel back to the past. I say your spirit because, frankly we cant transport another Harry Potter body back to the past, can we? Moreover, we need your magic and also the magic of Kreature and Winky to power the ritual. During the ritual, you will separate your soul and memories from your body and possess my Angel's body. You will have to travel back 21 years into the past (it has to be multiples of 7 years and requires one magic core sacrifice per seven years) as you cannot go back before you were born. You will only have 21 days to do the next ritual._

_Removal of the scar Horcrux: This is very important that this be done as soon as you are in the past. This ritual will need a ritual sacrifice of one magic core. During this ritual, once the Horcrux is removed, you may repossess your younger body and assimilate the souls and memories. _

_Get out of Dumbledore's Control: Here I will let you improvise._

_Train my Angels so that they do not have a similar fate as I did. I want you to promise me that they will not be taken advantage of like I was._

_Collect the other Horcruxes and destroy them after Voldemort regains his corporeal form. Kill him and his cronies. If you have to wait so that he collects all the bad elements of the society before doing so, so be it._

_Spread chaos and topple the government, Dumbledore or anyone else who stands in your way to bring the magical world into the 21__st__ Century._

_Simple, isn't it? Seven steps to Nirvana and a happy life. Will you do it my dear Harry? Will you save our World from bumbling fools such as Dumbledore and Fudge? I have spoken to Kreature and Winky and they both are ecstatic about this mission. You may use of the Death Eaters as the ritual sacrifice to remove your scar Horcrux. _

_No doubt you are arguing with me as to the ethics and morality of your mission. Yes, those sacrifices are necessary for the 'Greater Good'. I know you hate that term, but other than the Death Eater, everyone else has volunteered for it. So do you still believe me to be a female Dumbledore?_

_Yes Harry! I have changed from that know-it-all bookworm to a more pragmatic person. Please for Merlin's sake, get me to not believe books and authority so blindly. Tell her, "It is easy to gain knowledge from books but not wisdom."_

_A word of caution, if you ever get out of Dumbledore's control, he will set his sights on Neville Longbottom. As he wont be able to play the downtrodden obedient child with him, he might try to pamper him and his grandmother and play on their egos._

_Are you freaked out yet? The Hermione Granger practically ordering the Hero of the Light to undergo not one but multiple "Dark" Rituals? I guess it is time for that discussion/argument with my Angel._

_Take care of yourself Harry and I will see you soon. wink wink_

_I love you,_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Potter_

What followed next was the longest argument Harry had ever been in. The more Tonks tried to convince him not to be stubborn, Harry had a more fatalistic view of things. He knew he was dying from the Withering curse and he wanted Tonks to take the money that Hermione had withdrawn from the Potter Vaults and make a life for herself.

"Tonks, wouldn't it be weird seeing yourself again in the past? Will you give up living with your parents for this mission? What are you going to do while my younger self is stuck in Hogwarts?"

Tonks grinned at Harry's questions. The girl really knew him well. "Hermione anticipated all your questions Harry and we have answers to everyone of them. Poor Little bro! You have already lost this argument. You just don't know it yet!" Tonks grinned as the expression on Harry's face changed showing his comprehension. 'Now to go for the kill', she thought. "Moreover, Little bro, Are you going to refuse to honor her last request?"

Harry had a dumbstruck expression on his face and conceded the argument. "Once I am a spirit, how am I supposed to possess you?"

Cassiopeia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Rituals**

"So what name did you pick for yourself?" Harry asked as he got ready to do the first ritual.

"I am going to be Tara Moon." Tonks told him while batting her eyelids.

"Cute!" Harry said dryly. "Is there a reason why you picked Tara? Rhymes with Dora, eh?"

Tonks burst out laughing. "Actually Tara in Indian means a star. So my name is going to be a star and the Moon. What do you think?"

"Actually it is Hindi and not Indian. There are more than 415 languages spoken in that country." Harry corrected involuntarily. "Damn! I am channeling Hermione again. I think that fits you, Tara Moon. It keeps up the Black family tradition of naming their offspring after stars."

"Harry?"

"Umm?"

"Not that I am complaining, but why is it that you are not mourning Hermione? You had a very tough time with Sirius and the others. I would have thought that you would be devastated."

Harry after a bit of contemplation said, "I guess it is because of Hermione's last words. She said that we will be meeting each other soon. Either this mission will ensure that or I will die. Either way, I am ready to leave this world as we know it now. Does that make sense?"

Tonks nodded and continued drawing the runes around the ritual circle. Harry, having never taken Ancient Runes as a subject was fascinated by these obscure diagrams. He kept referring to the notes that Hermione had made to ensure the proper alignment of the runes. He remembered Hermione lecturing about Runes during his third years. Apparently the Hindu rune Swastika symbolized prosperity, where as the lateral inversion of the same (used by the Nazis for their symbol) represented destruction.

Once all the runes had been drawn around the ritual circle in Raem's blood, Harry and Tonks sat in the Indian-Lotus position at two points of an equilateral triangle. They kept the vial of Sophia Moon's blood at the other corner. In the center of the circle was a ritual bowl carved in ancient Sanskrit runes.

"According to the notes, this is an ancient Hindu ritual. So the chanting will be in Sanskrit, the ancient Indian language. We really have to thank the Patil sisters for this. Here is what you have to say and it is written in phonetics. Will you be able to manage that? If not there is a recording crystal which will teach you the pronunciation."

Harry nodded and picked up the recording crystal to ensure that there was not mistake in the pronunciation. Rituals can be really tricky. When they were ready, Harry wandlessly levitated Sophia Moon's blood into ritual bowl while Tonks turned on the other two recording crystals from Padma and Parvati Patil who chanted in Sanskrit.

Harry and Tonks cut their right palms and let their blood flow into the ritual bowl. When the chanting ended, Harry took and deep breath and lowered his cut palm into the blood that was collected. Tonks followed him actions and together they chanted in Sanskrit, "_Aham Potter Putraha. Edam api mama namam Michael Magnus Moon asthi._" (I am the son of Potter and henceforth my name shall be Michael Magnus Moon).

While Harry was chanting, Tonks too chanted in Sanskrit, "_Aham Tonks Putri. Edam api mama namam Tara Moon asthi._" (I am the daughter of Tonks and henceforth, my name shall be Tara Moon.)

After the required number of times they chanted, they were surrounded by a pinkish red colored aura and they both felt the mixed blood go up into their body through the cuts in their palms. After the blood was equally dived between the wizard and witch, the cuts healed themselves and both of them fell into a blissful sleep happy with their new names. All magical registries in the world automatically updated the new information and erased the earlier names.

------

"Master, you are awake. Winky felt the magic shift to change Master's name. Is it time for the Big ritual?" Winky was bouncing on her toes. Kreature look at the younger female elf in amusement.

Michael Moon groaned as he woke up. '_That was an interesting effect of the ritual. Though he knew he was born Harry Potter, he now subconsciously referred to himself as Michael._'

"Has Tara woken up yet?" Michael inquired. "Mistress Tara is having a bath. Yous have been asleep for 12 hours. Would Master Michael want some breakky?" Winky was ever ready to serve. Michael had observed a change in Winky's behavior after Harry Potter had personally dug the grave to bury Dobby. It was almost as if Dobby's spirit was possessing Winky.

Tara walked into the room in her bathrobe and toweling her hair. "Hello Little Mike! Had a pleasant sleep?" She inquired jovially.

Michael groaned at his nickname and asked, "How is it that you get to choose your name and I don't?"

Tara laughed and said, "If we Angels left you to choose your name, you might choose something as stupid as Moe." At Michael's blank expression, she explained, "Well, as Moe and Ron, you would both be morons!" Tara cackled at her lame joke.

Michael groaned and asked, "What about my middle name, Magnus?"

Tara laughed at the question and winked before answering, "8.5 inches is sure a Magnus, eh?" Then she had a thoughtful expression on her face and asked, "Do you think its growth too was stunted because of your childhood malnourishment?"

Michael blushed a Weasley red and stuttered and sputtered, "How did you know that? Never mind, sorry I asked!"

"Come on, Lil Mike. We got 2 hours to get ready for the Big ritual."

-----

The four packed the Hollow Victory tent and shrunk it. Michael handed over all his belongings to her and she stuffed the shrunken stuff into her pockets that had been well expanded. They walked to the living room of Grimmauld Place and started setting up the ritual circles and runes. This time Kreature and Winky helped enthusiastically.

"Kreature, you know this ritual will result in your death right? Coz elves cannot live without magic. Why are you so enthusiastic?"

"Master Michael, Kreature was sick for many years because of loss of magic. After Mistress Black died, nobody bonded with Kreature for many years. Yous helping fix that. Master needs help and Kreature happy to help." Winky nodded vigorously to indicate that she agreed with Kreature's summation.

"We are ready! Let's celebrate before we do the ritual." Tara raised her shot of firewhiskey, while the others raised their butterbeer bottles. "For a better future!"

Michael hugged both Kreature and Winky. Winky gave him a charm necklace and asked him to give it to her younger self. They stood within the circle and Tara activated the recording crystals which chanted in a language Michael did not understand. On cue, Michael pointed his finger at Kreature and said the words in Parseltongue that would destroy a magical core, _Veneficus Destructus_. Kreature glowed with an Earthen aura which engulfed all of them as Kreature dropped dead.

After another chant from the recording crystals, Michael pointed his finger at Winky and said the words in Parseltongue. Winky glowed in a green aura and dropped dead.

At the next iteration of the chants, Michael pointed at himself and said in Parseltongue, _"Animus Kedavra Veneficus Destructus" _Suddenly Harry felt unbearable pain as if he was being ripped from his body. His whole field of vision was filled with white light and he felt himself floating. He knew that he really needed to possess Tara so that he can get sent back in time and he almost panicked when he could not see her.

Michael calmed his thoughts as if he had taken a deep breath and willed himself to move towards the only magical source in the circle. As soon as he saw her, he willed himself to hold on to Tara as strongly as he could. He felt a strange sensation of resistance and suddenly he was flooded by memories which we completely foreign to him. Instead of going through them, he willed to be attached to Tara's soul. Fortunately for him, he had just latched onto her when Tara finished her chanting to transport her body through the fabric of time.

It felt very strange and disorienting and reminded Michael of the trip Hermione and Harry had taken during their third year to save Sirius Black. After a while, it felt that that sensation was combined with the squeezing sensation of apparition. When the feeling ended, Michael found himself in the living room of Grimmauld Place and the portrait of Mrs. Black started screeching. Michael was barely conscious before he muttered, "Kreature! Help!" before collapsing into oblivion.

---

When Michael came to, he found Kreature standing on his chest peering into his eyes with his face a few inches from his face. Oddly, it reminded Michael of how Dobby woke Harry up on a Christmas day. Fighting the reflex to jump and hex, Michael calmed himself.

"Young master is being possessed or young mistress is being possessed. Why is Kreature compelled to answer young master's call?" Kreature asked politely.

"Because I am your master Kreature. Would you like to renew your bonding?" The young man asked.

Kreature's eyes widened. It had been two weeks since his Mistress Black had expired and he had lost all hope of bonding with another human as the Mistress' other son was in Azkaban prison. This young man, whoever he was, was a godsend. Kreature not trusting his emotions and voice, simply nodded.

The young wizard put his hand on Kreature's head and said, "Kreature, my name is Michael Magnus Moon and I welcome you into my family as an equal family member. You shall no longer be a slave or a servant. You may use as much magic as you want so long as you do not harm any of my family and keep my family's secrets. Do you accept?"

Kreature did a double-take on the offer. "MASTER! Yes, Kreature accepts. Yous the best master ever." As soon as he said that, he tried to find a way to punish himself.

"Kreature, stop. Two standing rules. Don't punish yourself ever. If you did something worthy of punishment, talk to me or Tara Moon, whom I am possessing at the moment. Second, you have to behave and dress befitting of a Moon elf. So get cleaned up and get some really nice uniform robes. Also, I will leave a thousand Galleons in the kitchen safe and you may use it for yourself or for the house. When it reaches 100 galleons, come back and remind me."

Kreature stood in attention and nodded his head. "Kreature, remove all the portraits and items in the room except the furniture. Move them into the basement. Find all the dark items and move it into another room in the basement. Also, tomorrow morning, bring me Master Regulus' locket and we will destroy it."

"Master knows Master Regulus? Master knows to destroy the locket? Kreature keeps his promise to Master Regulus?" Kreature was now openly weeping.

"Yes Kreature! Now go and get that stuff done. I will meet you in the morning."

---

Michael was worried that he was not able to contact Tara. He hoped that he was not strangling her while possessing her. He lied down on the bed and relaxed into a meditative trance. When he was finally successful, he called out for Tara.

"MICHAEL! What have you been up to with my body? You really latch on very strongly. I felt strangled for a while and almost stopped chanting. Are we successful with the time jump?"

"Tara, I am sorry. This is my first attempt at possession. Did you know that I have access to all your memories? How did that happen? I think we were successful, though I have not asked for the date. I did not want to freak Kreature out."

"Obviously you have access to my memories, I had to lower my Occlumency shields and accept you into my soul. You latched on so strong that you took over my body. I think I also go some of your magic. I have never felt this powerful before. Why did you not just do a _Tempus_ and find out?"

"I really did not want to do any magic before you woke up. I would rather you do magic in your body. I am going to be just an observer. This is really a strange occurrence. Do you mind if I analyze your magic core?"

"Go ahead Michael, but no peaking at my naughty memories." Tara laughed as she heard Michael groan. He was so easy to rile up. He really was a decent guy not to take advantage of the situation. Tara sighed and resigned to get some rest and drifted off into deep sleep. Time travelling was tiring business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meetings Galore**

Tara woke up early in the morning to the aroma of breakfast. She walked down to the kitchen and introduced herself. Kreature served her an English breakfast and some orange juice, just like how she liked it. Tara had viewed Michael's memories from last night and was curious about something.

"Kreature, how did you know that I am being possessed?" Tara inquired.

"House Elves have magic eyes Mistress. Elves can see magics and souls." Kreature replied clearly uncomfortable at this line of questioning. Elves were supposed to serve, not have an intelligent conversation.

Michael perked up at that information. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes Master. House elves can tell who the dominant soul is." Kreature replied.

Michael was even more intrigued by this conversation. "Kreature, do you mind if I examined your magic through partial possession? I promise I wont hurt you and I wont do anything against your will. I am just academically curious."

"Michael, are you sure? This has never been done!" Tara warned.

Kreature's eyes were round like tennis balls. On one hand, it was unheard of a wizard asking permission to do something to an elf. On the other hand, the wizard was his master and wanted to possess him, though partially. The servility won out and Kreature just nodded.

Michael put his hand on Kreature's head and willed his magic to extend into the body of the elf through his elf-bond. The feeling was amazing. The way elves bodies were designed was amazing. The whole body was a conduit for magic. It was very different from that of humans where in there was a magical core and magical veins spread out from the core.

The types of magic the elves used were also amazing. It appeared as if there was a zero-wastage policy of magic usage. That means, if an elf were to conjure a table, it was done in such a way that magic would never leak out of the matrix that created the table, hence it would last a millennium without disintegrating. Elves were the true "makers". What they make, will stay that way for ever. A stray thought in Michael's mind was that if elves became the manufacturers of our world, the world economy would collapse.

Michael then examined the magic used in Elven transportation and was amazed by what he saw. Elves could create portals. If they had to pop from one place to another, they would instinctively create a portal into a sub-dimension and then a portal back to where they want to go. Amazing! And totally soundless. It was almost like fading in and out. They only made the loud crack to the oppressive wizards happy to reinforce that wizards were stronger than Elves.

Michael was giddy with happiness. He doubted if Hermione even knew about Elves as much as he learnt in a short time today. He tried to access memories of Kreature and was almost viciously thrown out. Ah! So the Elves were masters at Occlumency. It kind of made sense as they have to learn to keep secrets.

Michael then extended his magic to study the Elf's soul and was shocked by what he saw. The soul was bound by angry red serpent like ropes. Anger boiled in Michael on seeing such a dastardly thing and lashed out against the ropes.

Outside Tara could feel Michael's anger and was worried about it. Suddenly she felt the magic shift and the Elf became stiff as a board. There was a visible aura surrounding both beings. Tara was surrounded by a white aura where as Kreature was surrounded by a blood-red aura. The feeling of magic intensified and Tara started getting uncomfortable with the amount of magic.

There was a burst of fire and a Phoenix appeared in the dining room. It gave an angry screech and wanted to end the possession of an elf by a wizard. But before it could lash out, the magic disappeared and the Elf changed shape into that of a High-Elf, the race that had apparently disappeared. Tara was so exhausted that she collapsed onto the dining table.

---

An hour later, Michael groggily woke and inquired after Kreature. "Master! What have you done?" Kreature asked in shock. Kreature now resembled a middle-aged man though with pointy-ears. "Master, what did I become? How did I become this? I feel so wonderful, never felt this good before."

Michael laughed in amusement. "Kreature, there was a block on your soul. It looked like a blood magic block. It is probably inherited when your High-Elf race was forced into slavery. I have no idea why your ancestors were made into slaves, but their descendents should not suffer the wrath. A whole race into slavery! That is disgusting."

Kreature could still not believe what had happened to him. He was trying hard to stand erect and find his balance. He tried some magic and it responded to him much better. In one snap of his fingers, the entire dining room was clean. Another snap and everything there looked brand new. The dining table, which earlier was in bad need of repair and a coat of varnish, now looked like it was made of oak and looked pristine with a fresh coat of wax. Kreature was beyond giddy.

"Kreature, now you must take a room in the Manor. No more sleeping in a cupboard." Michael told him gently.

"Master is too kind! What can Kreature do to repay Master." Kreature bowed regally.

"Kreature, I want you to repay me by becoming my friend and probably teach me some Elven magics. Would that be okay?" Michael inquired.

"Master wants to be Kreature's apprentice?" Kreature looked shell-shocked.

"Yes Kreature. Then I will have to call you Master Kreature." Michael burst out laughing. It was only then when the Phoenix joined in the laughter that they both realized that a third person was in the room. "Hello! Who are you? You are not Fawkes, are you?" Michael asked gently.

The Phoenix flew and landed on the dining table and extended its leg, indicating that it was delivering mail. Michael opened the letter and blanched as he read it. He gulped at the thought of meeting his ex-boss.

_Dear Time Traveler,_

_You are requested to present yourself at my office in the Department of Mysteries for an interview to determine the reason for your time travel. The letter is a portkey and will activate after 15 minutes of reading this message. Failure to comply will lead to forceful transport through Phoenix and incarceration._

_Lady Dragon,_

_Department of Mysteries,_

_Ministry of Magic_

---

"Hello Auntie Nelle" Michael greeted the Lady Dragon. The portkey had dropped the time traveler in an interrogation room in the Department of Mysteries. As soon as he landed in the room, three people in gray cloaks entered the room. They hoods were drawn and it obscured their faces and altered their voices. Michael felt almost at ease in such familiar surroundings. Harry and Hermione had worked on this floor for many years before Tonks joined them after retiring from the Auror force.

Michael could feel the anti-transport wards such as the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards in the room. He wondered if they could block Elven transport or had this mighty department underestimated the little people. "Dragon, Chief", Michael bowed to the other two in greeting.

"So you know who we are?" The lady asked him.

"Of course I do! I worked for you for seven years. I have something for you from my best friend, who gave me this mission." Michael laid the letters over the table in front of them. "Though I did not expect to be summoned so soon. I didn't think that it was possible to monitor time travel."

As expected the Dragon scanned the letters for any foul play and picked up his letter. "We do not have means of monitoring time travel, but we did feel a large disturbance in magic itself. Eves dropping on you gave us the answer. Now, sit back and relax while we read these letters." Michael transfigured his chair into an easy-chair wandlessly and did as instructed. The Lady Dragon followed his actions like a Hawk which slightly unnerved Michael. The Flamels were really paranoid couple.

"I, Michael Magnus Moon, swear on my soul and magic that I do not mean or wish to harm to Nicholas Flamel, Paranelle Flamel, or Algernon Croaker while in the Department of Mysteries unless they wish or mean harm to me." There was a flash of magic waiting for the other three to accept the magical oath.

"So mote it be." Said the three voices. "What about the one you are possessing?" Mr. Flamel asked Michael.

Michael chuckled at the paranoid man. "I, Tara Moon, swear on my life and magic that I do not mean or wish harm to Nicholas Flamel, Paranelle Flamel, or Algernon Croaker while in the Department of Mysteries unless they wish or mean harm to me." Again there was a flash of magic and the three accepted the oath. "Now Auntie, could you please stop with the stares and get on with reading about my mission? I have a distinct feeling that you three were the original architects of my mission. If so, I could use a lot of help. Also, could you please summon an elf with some lunch?"

---

_**Back in Grimmauld Place**_

The meeting at the Department of Mysteries had gone on until it was after dinner time. By the time Michael left, they had all reached a consensus on the future plan of action.

"Kreature!"

"Yes, Master."

"Kreature, could you please scan Tara's magical core and see if you can create an enchantment to stop the Metamorphomagus feature?"

"Master would let Kreature scan Mistress' magic?" Kreature asked incredibly. Michael smiled and nodded. He indicated Kreature to do his scanning. A few minutes later, Kreature spoke up, "Master, Kreature can create an Elven block on Mistress' magic for self-transfiguration."

"Is that what being a Metamorphomagus is? Having an instinct towards wandless self-transfiguration?" Michael look amazed at this newer insight towards understanding magic. "Kreature, can you anchor this ward on an external object such as a toe-ring perhaps?"

"Master, it would have to be a silver ring as Mithril is difficult to obtain these days."

"Alright, Kreature. I need you to make a dozen such Silver toe-rings with standard features such as automatic resizing, invisibility cloaking features, non-scannability to wizard magic such as mad-eye's eye, removable only by the wearer, etc. Could you please have 3 such rings ready in the next day or two?"

"Yes Master. Kreature will do that right away."

----

_**Privet Drive, the next day**_

Michael apparated to Little Whinging a few blocks away from Privet Drive and after applying the disillusionment charm silently walked towards the house where he spent most of his childhood. He silently slid into the house from the backyard and observed the household. Vernon Dursley seemed to have left for work. Petunia was busy in the kitchen cooking lunch with Little Harry helping her peel potatoes. Young Dudley was playing with his new Cricket bat and swinging at imaginary balls.

Michael extended his magic in the room to feel for any magical or enchanted items using the same technique he learned from Kreature to see magic. What he saw shocked him. There are multiple items that had been enchanted. The dancing figurines, that Petunia was so fond of, glowed blue and yellow indicating compulsion and loyalty charms. Petunia herself glowed blood red indicating some form of a ward anchor. As he looked at other objects in the room, he found the salt and pepper shakers glowing bright green and orange respectively. To Michael, these items felt like they brought out the maliciousness and anger in him towards anything magical.

Michael wondered if these items were responsible for his relatives' behavior. He sent a wandless compulsion to Dudley to smash the salt and pepper shakers with his Cricket bat. As soon as Michael heard the two glass shakers break, he heard a huge cry from the kitchen, "Oh my God! What have I done!" and a dull thump in the kitchen. Michael still disillusioned, rushed into the kitchen to see that Petunia had fainted. Michael immediate sent a wandless obliviate and compulsion charms to both Harry and Dudley to go their room and sleep.

Michael stunned Petunia and carried her to the living room and put her on the couch. Once she was comfortable, Michael extended his magic to read the memories of Petunia to see how much she had been influenced by these compulsion charms. The most recent memories all showed the general neglect and abuse of her nephew. As he looked at her older memories, Michael found the memory of how the Dursley household had acquired the shakers.

Lucius Malfoy.

Petunia had bumped into Lucius at the supermarket last year and during the confusion he had dropped the jinxed shakers into her shopping cart and picked up the ones Petunia already had in her cart. It was so simple yet effective. All those years of the old man's protection and a simple switch of an item bought brought about years of abuse.

Michael realized that he could no longer hate the Dursleys. How low could the Wizarding world stoop to follow an agenda, he wondered. Now that he calmed down, Michael was now curious about why Petunia hated her sister. Or was that also due to another compulsion charm?

As the memories went back further into the past, Michael witnessed the various fights Petunia had with Lily about the 'greatness' of magic. During those fights, it appeared that Petunia was very patient in trying to explain her side of the story, but Lily being the young firebrand she was, ended up walking out on her multiple times. Michael probed more into the past and was shocked by what he saw.

Petunia was born Leona Prewitt and on the day Molly Prewitt had banished her two younger sisters into the town square, Petunia had been tortured under the Cruciatus curse. Hermione had studied the curse's effect on magic cores and concluded that Neville almost became a squib because of the torture he had undergone under the curse. Michael wondered if Petunia became a squib for the same reason.

Michael probed further to witness that Petunia had indeed shown signs of magical activity when she was younger. He also found multiple memories of her siblings pranking her and teasing her. The last prank that was played on her was when Molly had turned her hair blonde and her features to look like a giraffe. No wonder Molly felt so guilty about this whole deal and was so intolerant of the twins' pranking.

Michael's original plan had been to send the Dursleys to prison for child abuse, but having witnessed Petunia's memories, he could not follow that course. Michael was suddenly alerted to a noise in the drive way. It appeared that the enchantments were broken on Vernon Dursley too and he had come rushing home in remorse as soon as he felt them.

Michael quickly disillusioned himself, threw a cloaking ward on the figurines canceling the compulsions and enervated Petunia. Vernon came into the house thundering calling for his wife to make sure that she was okay. Michael in all his life had never seen is uncle so concerned or loving towards his family. By now Vernon was hugging his wife and both of them were crying. Michael threw a wandless calming charm on both of them and a compulsion charm to their trusted friend Edward Moon at the Savoy for dinner who would explain everything to them. Michael watched as Petunia went to the cupboard and picked up Little Harry and hugged him and kissed him. Not wanting his raging emotions to cause his disillusionment charm to wear off, Michael walked out of the house and disapparated.

---

_**Private room at the Savoy, London, that evening**_

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. My name is Edward Moon. I am sure you are wondering how I can help you and why you are here." Both the Dursleys nodded their head. "Mrs. Dursley, are you familiar with magical oaths?" Vernon stiffened at the mention of the M-word while Petunia nodded her head. "I am going to take a magical oath and to accept it, you must say 'so mote it be' and mean it. If I violate my oath, I will lose all my magic and my life." The two Dursleys again nodded their head.

"I swear on my life and magic that I do not wish harm to the following: Harry James Potter, Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley. In fact I wish to help them as much as I can." There was a flare of magic and the Dursleys accepted the oath.

"Now that is done, please believe me when I say, 'trust me'. You both have been manipulated by the Wizarding world and I wish to help you get out of the manipulations." Michael declared. The two Dursleys looked at him with hope on their faces. "Mr. Dursley, may I scan you for any magical compulsions on you?"

When Vernon gave his consent, Michael extended his magic and scanned him, he found a mild compulsion to never send Harry Potter to an orphanage. He also scanned his body for any potions such as an imperious potion and also a general health of his body.

"Mr. Dursley, may I call you Vernon?" Vernon nodded his head. Petunia piped up and said, "And please call me Petunia."

Michael smiled and said, "Only if you call me Edward. Please consider me as your lawyer, though I am actually represent a secret branch of our Ministry of Magic. I am here to give you sound advice and remember that I cannot mean you or your family harm."

"There is a Ministry of Magic???" Vernon looked very shocked as if it was ridiculous.

"Yes, Vernon. Now for a little history lesson. As you are aware, there was a war in the Wizarding world until recently when little Harry destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort on the Halloween of 1981. What you have to understand is that, even though he was destroyed, he did not die. He just became incorporeal, i.e. he became a spirit with no body. The reason he did not die is that he created an anchor for his spirit so it would not die. That anchor is little Harry's lightening shaped scar. That is the reason why the old man is so interested in little Harry and went to all the trouble of ensuring that Harry is cared by you."

"You mean, the old man is responsible for us treating Harry so badly?" Vernon spluttered and turned an interesting shade of purple in rage.

"Vernon, calm down. When I scanned your body, I could see plaques in arteries. You do not want them to dislodge and give a stroke do you?" Both Petunia and Vernon paled at that. "Don't worry. I am going to ensure that you both are healthy when you leave here." The Dursleys looked reassured by that.

"The old man is not responsible for your ill treatment of little Harry. That honor goes to a man called Lucius Malfoy. Petunia, do you remember the day you bought those salt and pepper shakers, the aristocratic blond man who you bumped into at the supermarket?"

"You mean that man did something?" Petunia stuttered.

"Yes. Malfoy jinxed those items and since Dudley smashed them today, those compulsions were removed. Please don't be mad at me, because I was the one who influenced Dudley to break them." Even without Legilimency, Michael could see the emotions playing on the Dursleys, first shock, then anger, then acceptance and forgiveness.

"Now there are at least three factions to this Wizarding war: the old man and his cronies who are supposed to be the 'Light', the do-gooders of the magical society, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters who believe that pure-blood wizards should exterminate non-purebloods including non-magicals and the totally inept Ministry of Magic and its employees." The Dursleys listened with fascination. Nobody had ever sat them down and explained what was going on.

"One might think that the old man was ethically and morally correct in the war, but look what he has done. He has used and authorized the use of compulsions, love potions and memory charms for the 'Greater good'. Nobody in their right mind should follow the Dark Lord unless you are psychopath. The ministry of magic is full of weak-minded and powerless politicians."

"So here you are under compulsion to be loyal to the old man, under compulsion to ill treat your nephew by Malfoy, a follower of the Dark Lord and have no rights to appeal to the Ministry of Magic because you are a non-magical person. What do you want to do? How can I help you?"

The Dursleys were outraged at the reality of their position. They had absolutely no idea as to how to get out of this situation. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes Vernon and Petunia. In fact that is the whole point of this meeting. I will help you get out of the old man's clutches. First I will get rid of the scar from little Harry, which will remove the interest of the old man in little Harry. This may have a side effect of little Harry losing his magic, but trust me, he will have a much better life. You must realize that the old man wants to train little Harry into a perfect weapon to kill the Dark Lord."

"Yes please. Magic has brought nothing by trouble in our lives. This way we can be normal people." Vernon really began to love this plan.

"I can also make little Harry look more like your child. We call it blood adoption and he will be magically renamed Harold Dursley, so that no magical person can search for Harry Potter magically." Petunia looked excited at the idea of adopting Harry and giving him the Dursley name.

"Next, I will ensure that Potter estate and the Prewitt estate are moved to the non-magical world and you receive a monthly stipend of at least 10,000 pounds a month from the investments." Petunia blanched at hearing the name Prewitt. "How do you know about that?" She stuttered. Vernon too was curious about this.

"I learnt about it when I scanned your memories and body earlier today. Don't worry, I will not betray you. Vernon, Petunia and Lily were born Leona and Elizabeth Prewitt. When Petunia was the age of five, the Death Eaters, who are the followers of the Dark Lord, attacked her home and killed her parents. Petunia was tortured with the torture curse, which lead to her losing her magic and she became a non-magical. Petunia's older sister Molly banished her two younger sisters to the town square where they were picked up by non-magical authorities. They were later adopted by the Evans and renamed Petunia and Lily Evans. Petunia loved her little sister so much that she tried to keep her from her magical abilities. Magic has always caused quite a lot of trouble to her, with her older sister and brothers bullying her by pranking her."

Petunia in the mean time burst out in tears. Vernon did not know how to react to this news. On one hand it felt good to know the truth at the same time, he felt horrible that his wife was tortured as a five-year old. Vernon, in a rare show of affection, pulled Petunia into his lap and hugged her in comfort. He asked the question that he was sure Petunia wanted to know, but did not vocalize. "What happened to her family?"

"As I said, her birth parents died in that attack. Molly hid herself in a cupboard after banishing her sisters. She was too traumatized by the attack that she never told anyone where Leona and Elizabeth were until it was too late. The others assumed that both the younger girls died or were captured by the Death Eaters. Her elder twin brothers Gideon and Fabian were visiting a friend and hence they survived."

"Where are they now?" Petunia asked in a child-like voice.

"Gideon and Fabian joined the old man's bunch to fight the Dark Lord and died in a battle 7 years ago. Molly Prewitt, during her seventh year at Hogwarts, used a love potion on Arthur Weasley and married his shortly after graduation. They now have seven children, six boys and one daughter. The whole family are firm supporters of the old man and follow him blindly. Molly currently has plans for her youngest child, Ginevra Weasley to marry Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and will not mind using love potions to do so in the future."

"WHAT? He is her cousin! How dare she use such abnormal means to ensnare Harry!" Petunia screeched.

Michael happy that he had put silencing wards around the room, calmly told her that Molly did not really know that little Harry was her nephew. "Petunia, do you know that you are currently under a charm that changed your appearance? If I am not mistaken, you are actually a red head and will look exactly like an older version of lily. This was the result of the last prank played on you by Molly."

Petunia could not take any more revelations and fainted. Vernon let her sleep it off for a while. Michael walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers and handed it over to Vernon. "I really wish we had something stronger. But I did not want alcohol to alter our perceptions."

"Thanks Edward. What happens now?"

"I take little Harry with me tomorrow and we get rid of his scar. He will be a little weak and might need bed rest for awhile. Then I will wipe all his memories of his abuse so that he does not have any nightmares in the future. I will also wipe memories of Dudley's aggression towards little Harry. Then I will implant a memory block on both you and Petunia so that you will not be able to remember this meeting or the subsequent follow up." Seeing Vernon about to protest, he raised his hand and continued. "The old man is a mind reader, so we don't want him knowing our plans. This memory block will be removed upon reading a password which I will mail you."

"We will then stage an accident where the old man will believe that removal of little Harry's scar was an accident. Once the old man confirms that the scar is missing, he will lose interest in little Harry and will let you move on with your lives. I will scan you folks for compulsions and then help you move to the United States where you may pursue your dream of going to business school. Since you will be financially set, you should have no problems. I only ask that you do not mention about the Wizarding world to little Harry in case he loses his magic during the scar removal. We can also change his birthday to make it look like Harry Dursley is actually your son."

Vernon and Petunia agreed to the plan and Michael warned them that Mrs. Figg was actually an informant of the old man. So they were to keep all their plans secret and not discuss it anywhere. Michael had already scanned #4 Privet Drive for listening devices and moved them all into the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Soul Transfer**

_**Grimmauld Place, the next morning**_

"Kreature, were you successful in your mission?" Tara inquired the next day morning.

"Yes, Mistress. It was very simple to pop over to the Crouch Family Manor and stun the young elf there. Then I stunned the old man in his sleep. I walked into the young Barty's room, stunned him and transported him to our holding cell here. The elf might be discovering that young Barty is missing right about now."

"Kreature, could you please go back and make sure that the old man does not harm Winky? If he gives her clothes, bring her here and keep her stunned till evening. If the old man Crouch tries to kill Winky, save her even if you have to kill the old man and bring her here and keep her stunned till evening. We would not want her to see her young master before the ritual today." Kreature nodded and popped off.

Tara walked into the dungeons to find Bartemius Crouch Jr. in a cell. Michael took over Tara's body and scanned the young man. He found the stunning spell on him along with the Imperius curse that his father had put on him. Taking care not to remove the stunning spell, Michael countered the Imperius spell. He then search Barty's magic to find that the Dark Mark was inter-twined into the magic. Michael let his magic flow to counter the effects of the Dark Mark and found that to be resisting. Michael tried various Parseltongue passwords and finally found '_Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four_' to work and the Dark Mark yielded to him.

Once the magic of the Mark obeyed him, he commanded it to unwrap from Barty's magic and soul and go back to the Mark itself. Once that was done, Michael used a localized skin-peeling curse, a variant of a very dark curse to remove the mark. Michael then used the Dermagrow potion to grow back flawless skin. Michael stored away the earlier skin of the Mark for further experimentation.

Now that he was satisfied that Barty was not being influenced by the Dark Mark, Michael scanned his memories and found out all the atrocities that he had committed. It also confirmed a theory that Hermione had that, in order for the Dark Mark to hold, Voldemort required that all his new recruits to willingly use all three unforgivable curses. On those that the Mark had been forced, it would only stain their magic and not their soul. Barty Crouch had been a very bad boy, using the Imperius curse on many muggle women for his sick sexual fantasies and killing them.

Michael had seen enough of Barty's memories and used the Parseltongue curse that Hermione had developed. '_Memoria Obliterans Totalis_' This curse did not mask memories like what an Obliviate did, but truly removed all the memories of a person. Hermione had used her extensive knowledge of Human physiology, biochemistry, anatomy and neurology to create a curse that would remove memories at the molecular and chemical level. Michael had hated this curse and had vowed to himself that he would never use this indiscriminately, but he knew that he would have to use it on little Harry again this afternoon.

Michael moved the now memory less young man to the living room and let him sleep off on the couch. Michael apparated to the London zoo, where the Dursleys were visiting, to collect little Harry. He stunned the little boy, bid adieu to the Dursleys and apparated back to the Black Manor.

Michael carefully removed little Harry's clothing and used a shaving charm to shave his head. He carefully collected the hair and placed it in a zip-lock bag. He put three hair into a vial of Polyjuice potion and forced the potion down Barty Crouch's throat. Within a few minutes, the magic acted and Barty transformed into a copy of Harry Potter, but with a full head of hair. Michael noticed that the curse scar did not appear on Barty's forehead.

Harry remembered the argument he had with Tonks before the jump. They wondered if losing one's magic after taking Polyjuice potion means that there was no reversal, ensuring a permanent change or not. Tonks was the opinion that once the juice wore off, the body would change back. Harry argued that it was similar to the case of death. If a Polyjuiced person dies, they don't change back. Michael knew that they would have their answer with an hour.

Michael moved Little Harry into the ritual circle. He then moved the unconscious body of Barty Crouch into the other half of the circle. Standing the center of the ritual circle, Michael activated the recording stones that Hermione had ear-marked for this ritual. This time the chanting was in old Egyptian language. When the chanting paused, Michael pointed his index finger at Barty Crouch and chanted, '_Venificus Destructus_' destroying Barty's magic core forever.

Now that the runes had been charged with Barty's magic, Michael placed his index finger on little Harry's forehead scar and chanted '_Animus Kedavra_' thus removing the darkened soul of the Dark Lord. Michael was fascinated as he saw a dark smoky thing coming out of the young child and once it had fully come out, Michael pointed his finger at it and chanted '_Animus Destructus_' thus destroying the bit of the dark soul.

On the ground, Michael found young Harry convulsing and Michael knew that he had to hurry up. He had a few minutes to finish the ritual. He extended his magic into little Harry's mind and chanted, '_Memoria Obliterans Totalis_' thus removing all memories of Harry Potter. Then he pointed his finger at Tara's body and concentrated on removing Michael's soul before chanting, '_Animus Kedavra_'.

Thus for the second in less than a week, Michael felt his soul being stripped off the body. He remembered the gut wrenching pain he felt before the feeling of floating. He hurried towards the convulsing body and held onto the soul of Harry Potter before chanting, '_Animus Fusarium_' and blacking out into oblivion.

---

When Michael came to the world of the awake, he realized that he was lying on a very soft bed. He felt someone moving their hand on his freshly tonsured head. "Did it work?" He asked excitedly without realizing that he spoke in a child's voice.

"Of course it did. Did you doubt Hermione?" Tara asked smiling. "What is your name?"

"What kind of stupid question is that. My name is Michael Magnus Moon." As soon as the little boy said his name, he realized that though he was the Potter Heir, he had essentially obliterated Harry James Potter. He was free of the blasted titles that forever followed him. "I want to see my face in the mirror". Michael jumped out of bed with childlike enthusiasm and only realized that he was totally naked when he stood in front of the mirror.

Tara chuckled at his antics and teased him, "Now much of a Magnus are you?"

Michael turned an interesting shade of red, however he was more worried about his forehead than his pre-pubescent nudity. He ran his finger over the scar he still felt and decided to remove it now that it was no longer a curse scar. "Tara, could you please remove this ugly scar that mars my beautiful face?"

"Why cant you remove it yourself?" Tara asked. "Because I am now being monitored by the old man. I have removed the tracking spells and transferred them to Harry Dursley. But there are two charms that I will remove after a month. One is a charm that notifies him of magic cast and another about my health status. Did you have any trouble taking Harry Dursley back?"

"Not at all. I changed him into your clothes and apparated to Privet Drive. Petunia had already cleaned Dudley's second bedroom and placed a cot there. I told them that Harry Dursley has no magic whatsoever, but he is like a newborn baby and will learn to be a five-year old boy pretty soon. Petunia is taking care of him and Kreature is there to ensure that and Harry Dursley's nutritional requirement."

"Kreature has also removed the charms on Petunia and Petunia promptly fainted on seeing her original figure. Vernon was drooling at her. Kreature then placed an Elven glamour ward and anchored it over a ring he fashioned. So unless Petunia removes that ring, she will continue looking like the horse-giraffe she looked like."

"What about Vernon and Dudley?" Michael inquired.

"Kreature removed the plaques from Vernon's arteries and started the whole family on nutrient potions. He also added weight-loss potions to Vernon's and Dudley's diet and also gave them Elven glamour rings. Kreature told me in a conspiratory voice yesterday that he also added wit-sharpening potions to their food." Tara and Michael burst out laughing.

Tara then had Michael lie down on the dining table as she carefully peeled off the scar tissue after numbing the area. Once the whole scar was off, she forced a Dermagrow solution down his throat. Michael complained that it was worse than Skelegrow both in taste and tingling pain. Tara found that she could no longer take Michael's complaining and put a sleep spell on him, knowing she could not give him a dreamless sleep solution as it would interfere with the potions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Slight Change in Plan**

_**Conference Room, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**_

"YOU DID NOT FOLLOW THE PLAN!" The Lady Dragon bellowed.

"Aunt Nelle. Stop making me lose my emotions, I don't want to cause some accidental magic." Michael told her calmly.

The lady became even more red in the face before she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Michael, you were supposed to follow the plan. Your improvising has ruined months of effort. And you are changing the time line."

"Aunt Nelle, I did what I thought was the best." Michael replied calmly.

"For the best? You were supposed to get the Dursleys arrested for child abuse, blow Dumbledore's influence. Then get Bartemius Crouch arrested for the Imperius curse and kidnapping his son from Azkaban. Do you know how radically different you have moved from the plan?"

"So it does not matter if the Dursleys were innocent?"

"They are hardly innocent! They abused you. A magical child."

"Are you a non-magical-hater, Aunt Nelle? Do you differentiate a magical child being abused and a non-magical being abused? Is that what this is about?" Michael asked getting angry that his favorite aunt would be a bigot.

"Of course not, Michael. I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry. But do you know how much change this is from the plan? How much paperwork you have created now?"

Michael laughed at the paperwork question. Paranelle Flamel and Hermione Granger were such sticklers to paperwork that sometimes the fellow Unspeakables joked that unless it is written down, it was not exist.

"Auntie, I love you. You are my favorite aunt, though you hardly know me at this time. The only good lesson I learnt from the old coot is that, you have to do what is right instead of what is easy. Dursleys were being played by multiple fractions. I gave them a way out."

Seeing Mrs. Flamel about to object, he continued. "I don't care how much paperwork it creates, I will do what is right. Hermione gave me the permission to improvise during the mission. Instead of getting them arrested, I want to help them move out of the country as part of the non-magical witness protection program. Let them choose new names, we will modify their memories and move them out of the country as soon as we tackle Dumbledore. Use some of the Potter and Prewitt estates to help them. We can tackle Dumbledore, Crouch and Malfoy with our vast knowledge of our future."

"What about Polyjuice potion? How did you know that he wont change back once he loses his magic? What if Harry Dursley has children and they claim to be Potters later?"

"Umm… Harry Dursley will not have children as I placed a permanent sterility charm on him. I got this idea when I scanned Petunia and Vernon. They both had a similar charm placed on them by the old coot. I guess he did not want them to have more children and it would complicate matters with custody of Harry Potter."

"This about it this way, Aunt Nelle. I gave the Dursleys their wish to have another child. I gave Harry Dursley a better life, without being under the Imperius curse or following a psychopath. I liberated Winky weeks ahead of schedule. I am giving the Dursleys a better chance to live without all the hate and stress."

"So it makes more work for us to deliver on our promises. Is that that bad a deal?"

Mrs. Flamel hugged the little boy, "Oh Michael, why do you have to be so right. You know I love sticking to a plan. I am not much of an improviser. But you are right. I am sorry that I shouted at you. I love you too even though I don't know you yet."

Mr. Flamel's jaw dropped. In all the six hundred and odd years he had been alive, he had never seen Paranelle apologize. Tara looked at the expression on the Dragon's face and burst out laughing.

----

_**Hogwarts, Headmaster**_'_**s Office: A month later (July 31, 1985)**_

Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was in a very contemplative mood as he was lost in his memories. He felt his 146 years as he recollected the events of the last war. The light had almost lost the war and Lord Voldemort was about to implement his plans to take over the Ministry of Magic. The world really owed the Potter boy a debt, if not for him, everything would have been lost. He still could not believe that Sirius Black would have betrayed the Potters.

Dumbledore knew that the Potter boy was anchoring Lord Voldemort's soul and there was not solution to remove it, at least without any ritual sacrifices or killing the boy. He used Lily's sacrifice to create the strongest wards he could think of. He had used leglimency on Petunia and Vernon when they found the boy on their doorstep the next day. Albus was happy to see that Petunia loved the child and the couple decided to accept the boy into their family. Now, the boy would grow up not knowing his fame and not turn out arrogant as James Potter. It took Lily falling in love with James to deflate his overinflated ego.

A shrill alarm jolted the old man out of his reverie. The wards around Privet Drive were falling. He fire-called Minerva McGonagall and they both ran to the edge of the wards to apparated there. Where is the stupid Phoenix when you want it?

_**Privet Drive, Arabella Figg**_'_**s Residence**_

"Arabella, what happened?" the old man asked with twinkling eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, a few minutes ago, the Dursleys drove over to my house and dropped off her son Dudley and asked me to babysit him. He is out in the garden playing with the Kneazles. Petunia told me that Harry suddenly started screaming holding his forehead. Later he fell down and started having convulsions. The Dursleys rushed him to the St. George's hospital. That's all I know."

In the meantime, Albus Dumbledore did Legilimency on her found that it was an accurate story. Petunia and Vernon were very distraught at Harry's condition. Albus was happy that he will be able to prove Minerva's prediction of them being the worst muggles wrong. Albus sent Minerva to fetch Poppy Pompfrey from her home and bring her to St. George's.

_**St. George**_'_**s Hospital, Emergency room**_

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey apparated to the apparition point in the hospital and after transfiguring their clothes to muggle clothes, they walked into the emergency ward. Poppy told the receptionist that she was the personal pediatrician of Harry Potter, when the receptionist informed her that there was no Harry Potter, but there sure was a Harry Dursley. Dumbledore sent an obliviate through his hidden wand and they walked to the "Harry Dursley's" room.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Petunia asked the old man. "I guess you want to know what really happened?" Seeing the old man nod, she explained what happened that day.

"Harry was playing in the living room with Dudley. I was in the kitchen baking a cake for Harry as it is his birthday. Suddenly Harry fell onto the carpet and started screaming like he was being tortured." Petunia shuddered as she recollected the event. "I ran to him and picked him up in my arms. Harry was still clutching his forehead. I thought that he was hurt, so I pulled his arms aside to see where he was hurt. There was no visible injury, so I did what I usually do whenever the children get hurt. I kissed his forehead, I guess I kissed his scar." Petunia lost all color in her face as she continued her story.

"All of a sudden, Harry stopped screaming and he opened his eyes. I was taken aback by what I saw. I saw that his eyes were red. Blood Red." Petunia was almost whispering now.

"Then what happened?" Albus prodded her to continue.

"I hugged him and told him that I love him and prayed to God that he would be alright. Harry then started convulsing. His whole body jerking and then his scar burst open and started bleeding. I did not know what else to do. I held onto his head to make sure he does not hurt himself. I learnt that when I took a class on CPR. After a minute of convulsing, black smoke started oozing out of Harry's scar. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. So I kept holding on to Harry whispering that I love him and praying to God."

"All of a sudden Harry stopped convulsing and when I looked at his forehead, his scar was gone. It was as if it was never there. Then I realized that Harry had stopped breathing. So I gave him mouth-to-mouth breathing until he started breathing again. Then Vernon and I deposited Dudley at our baby sitter and rushed to the Hospital."

All this while, Albus Dumbledore was employing leglimency to ensure he was being told the truth. In her memories, he found that when Harry stopped convulsing, there was a massive magical explosion which resulted in the expulsion of Lord Voldemort's Horcrux from his scar.

"Poppy, could you please check young Harry? Can you tell me the status of his magical core?"

Madam Pompfrey walked to the patient and scanned him with her wand. She repeated the scanning before she looked up at Dumbledore with a frown on her face. "Albus, Harry no longer has a magical core. He is a muggle, not even a squib, but a muggle." It was well known that squibs do have a redundant magical core which was not as developed as wizards.

"WHAT? How is that possible Albus? I know Harry showed many signs of magic as a child." Professor McGonagall almost screeched.

"I want you both to swear a magical oath to me not to repeat today's events." When both of them complied, he explained. "I have known that Harry's curse scar carried Lord Voldemort's essence and today it has again been proven to us all that Love is very powerful magic. A mother's love was strong enough to save young Harry from the Killing curse and an Aunt's love was strong enough to save him from possession by the darkest of wizards. It is unfortunate that young Harry's magical core was not strong enough for using so much magic. It appears that his magical core burst and lead to a magical explosion. It again proves to me that Lord Voldemort did not die on Halloween 4 years ago."

There was silence in the room as the old wizard's analysis sunk in. Poppy and Minerva left the room to go back to their respective homes to ponder over today's events.

"Petunia, what do you want to do?"

"I want to move away from England. Maybe move to the continent. I will take care of Harry. I have always raised him as my son Harold Dursley and Harold Dursley he shall be. It's all for the best. I don't want to lose another of my relatives to the world of magic."

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head before apparating away.

_**No. 4, Privet Drive**_

An old man with long beard appeared in the center of the living room to see the devastation of magic. All photographs and figurines on the fireplace were broken. The paint on the walls had come off in a spider work fashion. A tear rolled off his cheek as he walked to the back garden and fished out the ward anchor stone he had created 4 years ago. He cast a _Reducto_ on the stone shattering it. He knew that the wards would dissipate in a couple of weeks. The old man would walk to Mrs. Figg's house and let her know that she was free move out of the neighborhood after obliviating her about her mission to keep an eye on Harry Potter.

_**London Heathrow Airport, International Terminus: Two weeks later (August 15, 1985)**_

A family of four walked into the Business class retiring lounge and thirty minutes later came out as very different persons. Kreature's potions had changed Vernon into a much fitter and healthier young man. The Dursley family was shocked by the amount of weight he had lost. "Pet, time for you to remove your ring." Dudley and Harry's jaws dropped when they saw their mom transform into a beautiful red-head.

Petunia then removed rings from Dudley and Harry's toes. Dudley shrunk in weight and he looked much fitter 5-year old. Harry put on a little weight and looked liked a 4-year old Dursley with blond hair and blue eyes like Vernon. The parents mentally thanked Edward Moon for keeping his promise that Harry would look like their son after whatever hocus-pocus he did.

"Now, time for a name change." She handed each of them their passport and each of them read their names. "David Vernon Thompson" "Leona Petunia Thompson" "Victor Dudley Thompson" "James Harold Thompson"

What they did not realize was that it erased all their memories of being Dursleys and Potters and replaced them with being Thompsons. As they boarded a flight to San Francisco, California, there was a letter being delivered to Marjorie Dursley that the Dursleys have been sent on a witness-protection program to Australia. She was asked to sell #4 Privet Drive and enjoy the proceeds.

_**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole (August 15, 1985)**_

An elf silently popped into the bed room of Percival Weasley, stunned him and his rat. Before popping out with the rat, the elf known as Kreature put a mind compulsion on the young boy not to mourn for the rat that ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle of the Wills**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmasters Office reading the latest article in the Daily Prophet. Last week, he had gone to Gringotts to claim a certain portion of the Potter fortune to finance the war that was sure to come in a few years. Albus believed that it was his right as Harry Potter's magical guardian to do what he wanted with the fortune. Harry Potter was a muggle now after all. Moreover, both his grand father Charlus Potter and his father James potter had financed the wars against Lord Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. So he wasn't exactly going against the family history. He really needed to make sure that the Potter fortune did not land in the hands of the wrong kind. The Goblins had politely told him that they would investigate the matter and get back to him. From the next day onwards, more and more inflammatory articles started appearing in the Daily Prophet.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Now a Muggle**_

_In a shocking twist of events, the Goblins at Gringotts have released a press statement that Harry Potter, the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived has now become a muggle. An investigation was made into the matter and from the memories (submitted by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore) of his muggle aunt Petunia Dursley __and the magical scan report submitted by Healer Poppy Pompfrey, it was indeed concluded that Harry Potter lost his magic in a magical accident. _

"_I cannot discuss the nature of the magical accident, but I can safely say that it was due to a delayed side-effect of having survived the killing curse." Headmaster Dumbledore explained. "The curse normally does not leave a scar when it kills a person, but for some reason unknown to us, it did leave a lightning bolt shaped scar on young Harry_'_s forehead. The curse seemed to have exploded Harry Potter_'_s magical core last week and turned him into a muggle. It is a sad day when the Wizarding world loses such a precious person due to loss of magic, but I am happy that young Harry is at least alive and will live a fulfilling and loved life in the muggle world."_

_The Goblins and Madam Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, who have reviewed the memories vouch that there are no signs of criminal activities and was purely a magical accident. They refuse to describe the magical accident and explained that they are oath bound not to disclose them._

_----_

'_**Will**_'_** Scandals Exposed: Lord Dumbledore and Lord Malfoy Implicated!**_

_The Goblins have unearthed multiple scandals concerning execution of wills of Gringotts clients. The Goblins claim that due to the rampant corruption in the Department of Wills and Inheritance at the Ministry of Magic, many wills have not been properly overseen and executed. The wills, that have been violated, belonged the following families: Bones, Potter, Prewitt, Pettigrew, McKinnon, Fawcett, Moon and a few other families. _

_The Goblin in-charge of the investigation explained that these discrepancies were discovered when the Goblins found that the last will of James and Lily Potter were not properly executed. Harry Potter, according to the will, was not to be placed with his muggle relatives, but with his Godfather. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore explained that there was no way to place Harry Potter with his incarcerated godfather Sirius Black and hence he made the decision to place the child with his nearest blood relatives, even though they were muggles._

"_What irked the Goblins and broadened the scope of the investigation was that, due to Headmaster Dumbledore_'_s actions, the other beneficiaries of the will did not receive their inheritance." The Goblin explained. _

"_When we looked at other wills, we found similar discrepancies. The worst offender was Lord Malfoy, the executioner of the wills of Theresa and Alexander Moon who claimed to have done the needful for young Sophia Moon. In reality, Lord Malfoy claimed to the magical guardian/financial advisor of the young orphan and sent her to live in a muggle orphanage. When questioned, Lord Malfoy claimed to have never found her closest living relative Edward Moon and hence was sent there." The Goblins were able to contact Edward Moon and he was able to adopt his niece and give her a proper home._

_----_

_**The Burrow, one week ago**_

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt was busy in the kitchen cooking lunch for her children when she received an owl from Gringotts. She really hoped that the Goblins would approve the loan they had requested to pay for the education of her children. Bill was already a third year now and Charlie was going to start his schooling at Hogwarts this year. Instead, she found a letter requesting her to attend the will reading of her parents, Shelia and Antigus Prewitt and her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. Molly did the only thing she could, she fainted. Fortunately for her, Charlie Weasley had just entered the kitchen to see her faint. He turned off the stove and oven, floo called his father and tried to revive her with her wand.

_----_

_**St. Mary**_'_**s Orphanage, London, 2 weeks ago**_

"Thank you very much Mr. Moon. Your donation to our Orphanage is very much appreciated." The Director of the orphanage, an old shriveled lady, Judith Baylor crooned. Earlier in the day a man who introduced himself as Edward Moon and his two twin children Michael Moon and Tara Moon entered her office and told her that they were there to collect his niece who had been left at the Orphanage 4 years ag as an infant.

Ms. Baylor was initially skeptical until Mr. Moon explained that he had just moved back from France where he had been for the last 8 years. He explained that he was a successful business man dealing with antiques. He had come back to meet his brother's family in England when the police reported that his last remaining family had been murdered and their daughter dropped off at the Orphanage. His children looked so similar to young Sophie that Ms. Baylor believed his story.

Tara Moon laughed to herself when a significant donation of 25,000 pounds to the Orphanage speeded up the adoption process. Thanks to the pictures of the Moon family that Hermione had collected, Tara was easily able to morph into the Edward Moon persona Michael and she had created. Michael in his 4-year old body looked very cute wearing a glamour charm that showed strong familiar features to the Moon Family. Winky loved the idea of playing the role of Tara Moon, the twin of Michael. She loved the pink dress and the pink shoes that she was wearing and was twirling away. Ms. Baylor could see that the gentleman's children were happy children in spite of the fact that his wife had died a few years ago.

Ms. Baylor observed that the children immediately hugged their cousin, Sophie, as soon as she came into her office and struck up a friendship. She was excited to see a painfully shy Sophie open up so well to her two cousins. Ms. Baylor was convinced that she was doing the right thing and waived the necessary waiting period before formalization of the adoption. The Moons were a good family for Sophie.

The Moons now had a new addition to the family and hailed a cab to go to No. 12, Grimmauld Place. Another action item in Hermione's plan could now be checked off. Tara and Michael hoped that the Dragons would not catch onto their modification of the plan. It was time for the adoption papers to be mailed to Gringotts.

_----_

_**The Prewitt**_'_**s Will Reading at Gringotts**_

Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur Weasley arrived at Gringotts at the appointed hour. They were joined by a few of the former members of the Order of the Phoenix including Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall.

"You are gathered here for the will reading of the Prewitt Family. As Molly is the primary beneficiary of the Prewitt estate, would you prefer to read all the wills or would you prefer us to give you a summary?" The Goblin Snarltooth asked.

"A summary please," Molly requested.

"The Prewitt patriarch, Lord Antigus Prewitt has left the Order of the Phoenix 25,000 galleons towards the war and this money is given under the joint custody of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody. The Prewitt twins have left their vault balance to Molly's children to fund their education. They also leave all the ward stones and ward monitors they collected to the Weasley child who wants to be a curse breaker. They leave their pranking journals to the Weasley twins."

The Goblin looked up at his audience to find most of them nodding as he read the summary. "The rest of the Prewitt estate now belongs to Molly Weasley as her sister Leona Prewitt has declined any links to the magical world including any inheritance."

"WHAT? You found Leo and Liz? Where are they? What does she mean by declining her inheritance?" Molly Weasley screeched.

The Goblin looked up from the parchment he was reading. "Mrs. Weasley, we would prefer if you please lower you voice and calm down while I explain. We have recently received a reply signed in blood that confirmed that the letter was indeed written by one Leona Prewitt. She explains that 'Magic killed her sister Elizabeth Prewitt' when she was killed in a death eater attack a few years ago. Leona is a squib and she married a muggle and has two muggle sons. She wishes to have absolutely no contact with the Wizarding world and hence she declined her inheritance."

"Leo is a squib?" Molly asked shocked. "What about Liz? Was she a squib too? Do you know how to contact them?" All this while, Arthur was looked surprised that his wife had never mentioned anything about having two younger sisters.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I have no way of contacting her." Snarltooth replied almost apologetically, i.e. as much as a Goblin could. "Moving on, the Prewitt Lordship in accordance to the rules of the family now goes to Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewitt. You may recall that the Prewitt Lordship always goes to the youngest son. It would have been Gideon Prewitt and after his death, could have moved to the youngest son of Leona Prewitt. But as they declined their inheritance now goes to Ronald Prewitt. Arthur Weasley or Molly Weasley may represent the future Lord Prewitt at the Wizengamot until Ronald Prewitt comes of age."

The audience was very surprised at the description of the rules of inheritance of the Prewitt family. The Weasleys were very excited to go their vault to find out what 400,000+ galleons that they had inherited looked like. Albus was very happy that the Prewitt vote at the Wizengamot was now available. It could help in voting out some proposals that hag Dolores Umbridge was proposing these days.

"Master Snarltooth, how is it that the Prewitt wills have not been read till date?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, we could not have the will reading as the primary beneficiary, the future Lord Prewitt and youngest son of Leona Prewitt, could not be contacted till date. We followed the instructions of the executioner and were waiting till that happened. That changed when we received the letter from Leona Prewitt."

"May I ask who the executioner was?" Alastor Moody inquired.

"It was one Mr. Albert Runcorn, the business partner of deceased Lord Prewitt."

Many eyebrows raised in shock at the news. Mr. Runcorn was suspected to be a supporter of the Dark during the war with Voldemort.

_----_

_**The Potter Will Reading at Gringotts**_

After the Prewitt will-reading, the trio from the Order of the Phoenix moved to the adjacent room to read the Potter wills. Albus Dumbledore was surprised to see Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, and a man in a gray concealed cloak, who Albus Dumbledore assumed to be the Chief of the Unspeakables, Algernon Croaker.

Before they could greet each other, a regal looking Goblin, Lord Ragnok decked in the most formal goblin robes entered the room and greeted everyone. "Thank you all for coming over today. Before we get onto the will reading of the century, I will have to ask Madam Umbridge and Master Alastor Moody to leave the room. This will reading is by invitation only."

Alastor Moody excused himself to leave the room when Umbridge protested the move. "I am here on the invitation of the minister."

"And the minister himself is an invitee here and not the host, hence he cannot invite anyone else." The Goblin countered.

"He is the Minister of Magic. He can do whatever he wants." Umbridge screeched.

"Madam Umbridge, in the hallowed halls of Gringotts, Cornelius Fudge is currently an invitee to a will reading. If you do not leave this room, you will be removed by force." Madam Umbridge walked out of the room grumbling about creatures and half-breeds.

"Now that the unpleasantness is over, you are here to hear the 'End of the Line' will by Charlus Potter. The Potter family has always been a unique family and has involved itself in every conflict with the dark since its inception. Hence the unique will in case the whole family is dead or gone dormant due to the heir being born a squib or losing his magic. Mr. James Potter never had the time to become Lord Potter before he expired and hence the last 'End of the Line' will by Charlus Potter is being read." Ragnok explained.

"Preposterous! I, as Minister of Magic, demand that you hand over the Potter fortune to the Ministry. The Ministry has a right to confiscate the money." Fudge demanded while the others in the room looked at him as if he has lost his marbles.

"Minister, are you sure are all in there? Do you know that what you are demanding is illegal according to our laws and could cause a goblin revolt? Also, your illegal demand before the Director of DMLE, Head Auror, Chief of the Wizengamot, and Chief Unspeakable could get your impeached and sent to Azkaban. Do you really want to demand this?" Amelia asked sweetly. Fudge, as soon as he heard her started spluttering an apology as the Goblin Chief looked amused.

"Anyway, Lord Potter requested you here based on the titles you hold, the Minister of Magic, Director DMLE, Head Auror, Chief Unspeakable, Chief of Wizengamot and Deputy Headmistress. Lord Potter willed the creation of a Potter Family Foundation to be managed by Gringotts Goblins. There are four main functions of this foundation. 1) To improve education standards and accessibility to education for the financially challenged. (Note that he does not believe in blood-status of the deserving financially challenged students.) So Professor McGonagall, could you please create a wish-list to improve the educational standards and refer students to us?"

The Goblin Chief could already see the wheels turning in her head as she nodded. "Remember that any expenditure funded by this foundation has to be audited by the Goblins every year. There are some riders associated with this and we shall go over them at a later date."

"Second, the foundation is charged with improving security in the Wizarding world by funding additional Aurors, Hit wizards and Unspeakables." Everyone in the room waited with baited breath. "The operational word is 'additional funding'. If the Minister or the Wizengamot decides to cut the current funding to usurp the Foundation's funding, then the funding will vanish. This funding includes pay for new Aurors and paying of protective gear. The foundation wishes to support at least 200 additional Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables. The heads of these departments are to be oath bound to not misuse these funds and also ensure the highest quality of these protectors. Every funded Auror, Hit Wizard or Unspeakable must to take a blood oath to never support an oppressor of the people or become one. They also should not discriminate against anyone based on race, religion, sex, financial status, blood status, or half-breed status."

The Chief Unspeakable whistled at that clause. The Minister looked uncomfortable, the DMLE director and Head Auror neutral and the Chief of Wizengamot was smiling gleefully.

"Lord Potter has been the Head Auror in his life and knows the political control exerted on the Aurors by the Ministry and the Wizengamot and hence is adamant about the clauses mentioned before. The protectors of our realm are what they should be, and not political enforcers."

"Chief Ragnok, may I ask a question?" Albus Dumbledore enquired politely and received a confirmatory nod. "How much is the foundation willing to fund for this second venture?"

"We expect to fund about 2.5 million galleons a year, i.e. 2 million for the salary and 500,000 for any new equipment or protective gear." The Goblin clarified to the shocked faces of the people in the room. The question foremost in their minds was "Just how rich is the Potter family?"

"Moving on, the third task of the foundation is to improve relations of wizards with all sentient species." Fudge's eyes bugged out at that. "Yes Minister Fudge. That means all those ridiculous oppressive laws that you helped pass or in the process of passing need to go or the funding will disappear. Remember that the stipulation is all sentient species and that include, Goblins, House-Elves, Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves etc. The Foundation will fund research to improve these relationships."

"The last task of the foundation is to improve the image of the Potter Family Foundation and maintain its finances. That means that as the last remaining Potter, if Harry Potter is trashed in the newspapers negatively, the Foundation reserves the right to sue the publication. It also means that the Foundation is going to invest in business to improve the rate of return on investment to ensure that the money does not dry up."

"Now the question of the day, are you willing to take the oaths that come with the package?" the Goblin enquired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mission Debriefing**

_**No. 12, Grimmauld Place**_

"Awww… How cute!" Tara's exclamation woke Michael up in the morning. He tried to get out of bed when he realized that 5-year old Sophie was lying next to him and hugging him. This had been a regular feature ever since the Moons had rescued Sophie from the Orphanage.

"You know how to work your charm, don't you Lil Mike? Just turned five, yet you have witches crawling into your bed." She teased him.

"Tara! We both are 5-year olds for Merlin's sake! Get your head out of the gutter. Moreover, she is my cousin and soon to be my blood-adopted sister." Michael exclaimed exasperatedly and his outburst woke little Sophie up.

Michael kissed Sophie's forehead and asked, "Good Morning Sophie! Did you sleep well?"

"Bad dream, Mikey." Sophia explained the reason to crawl into his bed with a yawn.

Michael was happy that Sophie had a relatively happy childhood at the Orphanage. She showed no signs of physical or emotional abuse. He guessed that her dreams were an alibi for her to share some human contact while she slept. She tended to not be as hyperactive like other 5-year olds, but Michael could see in her eyes that she would get over her shyness soon. Tara and Michael had introduced Sophie to the world of magic. They had burst out laughing when Sophie tried to imitate a nervous Winky by twisting her ears and her explanation had them rolling on the floor laughing. "I thought that is how elf says hello."

"Tara, could you please help Sophie work the magical toilet and the shower?" Sophie had developed a morbid fear of the magical toilet the first time she used it and it tried to clean her magically.

"I think it is your job as the Big Brother, Lil Mike!"

"Taraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Alright! Alright! Quit whining like a 5-year old."

"But I am a 5-year old." Michael loved to tease Tara by acting a petulant little child.

Tara gave Michael an evil glare. "You know you are a natural at acting like a child. I will get Winky to help Sophie get ready. We have to first go shopping and then to a mission debriefing meeting. I heard that we were going to have a mission manager." And as expected she heard Michael grumble under his breath, "I hate manager. Let's hope they find an intelligent one this time."

The magic word 'shopping' seemed to have woken Sophie up, who got excited at the prospect of having pretty dresses and shoes and ran into the bathroom. Michael wondered if he could fund some muggle research group to research a gene for shopping. Seems to be rampant among all women, no matter the age.

---

_**Mission Debriefing room, Department of Mysteries**_

Michael and Tara portkeyed to the DoM after entrusting a worn out and sleepy Sophie to Winky's care. There was an additional unspeakable in the room this time.

"Good Afternoon, Chief, Dragon and Lady Dragon. May I know who you are?" Michael asked the new person.

"This is your new mission manager, Lady Fox," the Lady Dragon introduced the new person in the room.

"The Lady Fox? Hestia Jones? Merlin!" Michael groaned, clearly not happy with her presence. "Did you not read my mission notes? Last time as my manager she was such a controlling b…" "MICHAEL" "I am sorry, such a controlling witch. What makes you think that we can work well again this time?"

The sly and predatory grin on the newcomer's face, which was now revealed to others in the room, said it all. Michael groaned louder again. "That's what you want, isn't it? You want more control over me!"

"Tara, you are supposed to be my partner. Come on, defend me here!" Michael was almost begging now.

"Sorry Mikey! You are my partner, yet I am supposed to be the liaison between you and the Department. But if you order me first, I have to follow your orders, don't you?"

"Alright! Guess I cant have everything. What's with the pensieve?" Michael asked.

"We all know how much you hate paperwork. So this would be the best way to monitor progress. We share memories so we are all on the same parchment."

"Stop mangling muggle expressions! Alright, let us get on with it. Why don't you go first." Michael knew he was going to be in trouble when they view his memories.

----

Michael and Tara just got out viewing the memory of the Potter "End of the Line" will reading.

"YOU GAVE AWAY MY FAMILY FORTUNE!!" Michael roared.

"Hey you 'KILLED' the Potter Family by making its apparent 'heir' a squib." The Chief countered.

"But, I am still the Potter Heir!"

"You changed your name to Moon, hence forsaking Potter." The Dragon explained.

"Are you daft old man?" Michael knew the Dragon hated being called an old man. Before he could explode, he tried to placate him with some flattery. "Did you think Hermione would make such a costly mistake, O Wise One?"

"Explain!" The Lady Dragon commanded.

"Hermione found and modified an old Vedic ritual. Disinheriting and exiling was a very common practice in old India. Hence the Vedic scholars created the ritual to magically change names and creating new bloodlines or Heads of families. Hermione modified the ritual to create a new name while retaining the heir status of the old family. Have you not read the fine print? Why the charade of this 'End of the Line' Will? Why not let Potter fortune lie dormant?"

"No wonder this mission needs a manager! There is absolutely no communication between the members. From now on, every aspect of this mission goes through me." The Lady Fox (Ms. Hestia Jones) spoke for the first time.

Michael groaned at that. He really hated managers. They were so controlling. Yet he knew he had to work with her. So he decided to throw her a bone. "Alright, Lady Manager. I will inform you of any future planned actions. But I request the right to improvise while in the field. It is sometimes not practical to follow the written rules."

"Alright Laddie, as long as you explain to me later as to why you deviated from the plan." The Lady Fox agreed to the compromise. "Moreover, it will be fun to work with such a cute kid!" Michael hated it when she ruffled his hair.

"So why the Will business?" Michael asked the gathered once again.

"We received intelligence that the old coot was trying to get the fortune to wage his war. He was acting under the guise of being the magical guardian of the Potter Heir." The Dragon explained.

"And how were you able to manage to get that bit of intelligence. I know the old coot scans his room regularly. It is impossible to place spying charms or devices in his room. His Occlumency is legendary." Michael was in awe.

The Dragon guffawed at the expression on Michael's face, which was probably more exaggerated because of his young age. "Let us just say that a little birdie told me."

Michael saw the grin on the Dragon's face and recognized it as his 'I-did-mischief-and-I-wont-explain' grin. "A little birdie… umm.." That meant that Fawkes told the Dragon about it. How could Dragon communicate with Fawkes? No one known could speak to Phoenixes and they are not supposed to be telepathic. Even then, a Phoenix would never betray his master. Then the realization dawned upon Michael. Fawkes was never always at Hogwarts and the Dragon was never always at DoM. Could it be…?

"YOU ARE FAWKES!"

"WHAT?" the others in the room other than the Dragons roared. The Dragons' reaction was to roar in laughter. "You really are a smart kid! Any other secrets you can decipher from your new realization?"

Michael blushed at the praise. If the Dragon was really Fawkes or if Fawkes was the Dragon's Animagus form… Hadn't Harry witnessed the burning day of Fawkes? Does that mean that the secret to the Dragon's long life was his Animagus form? What about Lady Dragon then? Could she be the other Phoenix he had seen earlier. What about the Philosopher's stone and the Elixir of Life? Was the stone real or was it a legend like the Holy Grail? Michael voiced his thoughts.

"You really are a smart kid. If I ever hear that you called yourself stupid, remember that you are never too old to get a spanking from me." The Lady Dragon cooed.

"Yes, I am Fawkes. My Lady Dragon is also a Phoenix Animagus and that is the secret to our long life. The Philosopher's stone exists and does convert Lead into Gold. The stone is merely an alchemical representation of the 'Midas Curse' in the form of runes. When activated, anything it touches gets converted into Gold."

"The Elixir of Life does exist, but it has nothing to do with the Philosopher's stone. It is merely a mixture of a restorative draught, a nutrient potion and Phoenix tears. Contrary to popular belief, the Elixir of life does not make one sterile or give long life. It does save a person though by restoring old and dying cells in the body. It does not de-age a person."

"So every time Nelle and I go through a burning, we revert back our human bodies to the age when we first became Animagi, thirty-five for me and forty-two for Nelle."

"WOW! That means you both are forever under glamors or some form of a human-transfiguration." Michael exclaimed.

"Alright, young man! Time to see your memories." The Lady Dragon commanded.

Michael gulped before extracting all his memories including those of the rituals he partook in, his interactions with the Dursleys, Will reading of the Prewitts that he sat in under the guise of a Goblin glamour, and the adoption of Sophia Moon.

----

A hour later the four Unspeakables came out of the pensieve, the Lady Dragon especially looking flustered. "You had to change things, didn't you?" She said in an accusatory tone.

"Not Helping!" The Lady Fox admonished her and turned towards Michael. "Michael sweetie, could you please explain the deviations from the plot?"

Michael hated it when she spoke in that 'sweet' tone. "Which one?" he asked innocently.

"How about the Dursleys and Crouch Jr.? I know you explained to the Dragons, could you explain it to me?"

"When I found out that the Dursleys were being played by both the Light and the Dark, I gave them a way out. I cant condemn them. It will be equivalent to punishing someone for crimes they committed under the Imperius curse. Even our laws are against it." Michael was happy to see his manager nod her head in acceptance.

"About Crouch Jr. I think he got the best deal. In his old life, he craved paternal affection and when he didn't receive it from Crouch Sr., he turned to the Dark. Now, he will have a productive life. The Dursleys and Crouch do not remember anything about the magical world or the Potters. And Crouch is sterile, so he wont have any children to claim as Potter heirs."

"Is it even possible? Can such Polyjuiced persons make babies who resemble the Polyjuiced parents and not the original parents?" The Lady Fox inquired.

"Michael was the one who came up with the theory and proved that Polyjuiced persons who lose their magic will forever retain the form." Tara explained proudly. "I don't think any research has been done on effect of Polyjuice on conception before. It will be interesting to do research on this."

"We know that the only difference between the original person and the Polyjuiced person is the magic. Maybe we should send some samples to a muggle gene sequencing lab sometime in the future. Anyway, I found another interesting thing about Polyjuice." Michael paused to see his audience waiting for him to explain further with bated breath.

Michael stood up and stretched his legs. "I found a way to make Polyjuice act for as long as the person wants!" Michael then took a theatrical bow.

"HOW?" "Have you written up your research?" Everyone in the room was murmuring about the advantages and security risks involved with this discovery. Polyjuice and Metamorphomagi were the only security risks at Gringotts if the Goblins do not scan magical signatures of their clients. But if a person can change his or her magical signature too, there would be no stopping a theft at Gringotts.

"Easy there! Allow me to explain." Michael called for silence in the room.

"Both Polyjuice and Metamorphomagi work because the same principle: wandless human transfiguration. While the former is a potions based approach, the latter is an instinctual self-transfiguration. Yes, you can learn to be a Metamorphomagus, but it takes a long time. Isn't human transfiguration taught in the seventh year?" There were various nods and dazed gazes in the room.

"SO! I did what anyone with two neurons in their cranium would do!" Michael declared theatrically.

"Quit showing of your medical vocabulary which you stole from me." Tara admonished with a smile. She really wanted to see the effect of what Michael was going to demonstrate on this group. This group was supposed to be on the cutting edge of magical discoveries and inventions.

"With some help, we created a block or call it a ward on the magic that deals with human transfiguration and created a control rune on an external object." Michael opened his fist to show three silver rings on his palm.

"Viola! Take activated Polyjuice potion and put on this ring and you wont change back till you remove the ring. The same with a Metamorphomagus. Get her to change into another and then ask her to put on the ring. She cannot lose the new form even when she sleeps like she does now. So am I a genius or what?"

There was pin-drop silence in the room. "Tara Dear, could you please transfigure one of the rings into a needle? Michael's bighead needs a little pricking!" The Lady Fox commented to laughter in the room, while Michael pouted adorably.

"Michael Darling, this is an amazing discovery. I would have recommended you for an Order of Merlin, had this not been a huge security risk. Sorry, no "Fame" for you Darling." The Lady Dragon's twinkled with happiness, pride and love.

"You know I don't like Fame, Auntie Nelle." Michael walked to where Mrs. Flamel was sitting and gave her a hug.

"Alright, enough of the mushiness!" The Lady Fox tried to bring order back to the meeting. "I have a few questions and I need your clarification. Is this information about the Moon family accurate?" She handed everyone in the room a parchment.

**The Moon Family**

1. **Michael Moon**: formerly Harry James Potter but retaining the new younger body, blood adopted relative of Sophia Moon and Tara Moon (see below). Currently has two souls, but memory only from the older time line. Well trained in infiltration, extraction, defense, charms and transfiguration. A Parselmouth and known for his saving-people-thing. Unspeakable nickname: Agent Charlie

2. **Tara Moon**: formerly Nymphadora Tonks, blood adopted relative of Sophia Moon and Michael Moon. Retains memory of the old time line and the body; Had Auror training and Unspeakable training; A Metamorphomagus and an expert in transfiguration; Sometimes masquerades as Edward Moon who adopted Sophia Moon. Unspeakable nickname: Agent Cammie

3. **Sophia Moon**: An orphan adopted into the Moon family by Edward Moon.

4. **Kreature**: A High-elf whose house-elf bonds were broken by Michael Moon. First such event since the Great war almost a millennium ago.

5. **Winky**: A house-elf who masquerades as a younger 5-year old Tara Moon whenever the older Tara Moon masquerades as Edward Moon.

Michael picked up a self-inking quill and made changes to the parchment before handing it back to his manager who read out his additions.

"6. **Edward Moon**: formerly _________________. Blood adopted relative of Sophia Moon, Michael Moon and Tara Moon. Currently in isolation to learn the strengths and weaknesses of his new profile; Trained as an Auror in the past; Future proprietor of Edwards Everlasting Enchantments and future recipient of the Potter seat of the Wizengamot"

"You changed something yet again! Didn't you, Michael?" The Lady Dragon demanded.

"Umm.. You see.." Michael stuttered. "Edward Moon was formerly known as …"

---

_**Azkaban Prison, High Security Wing**_

An invisible Kreature popped silently into a dark and cold cell and almost vomited because of the smell in the room. He flicked his fingers towards corner of the room that smelled of human excreta and urine. Instantly the horrible smell in the room disappeared. He was appalled by the depth of human depravity. His new master showed him that muggles were much better in the way their prisoners are treated. Kreature searched the tiny cell for his old master and found him in the furthest corner of the room lying under filthy rags.

Sirius Black had been imprisoned for almost 4 years now and he soon discovered that the Dementors did not affect him as much while he was in his Animagus form. He made sure that the Aurors did not discover that he was an Animagus lest they lay an anti-Animagus ward. He still blamed himself for the loss of lives of his two good friends. Nobody expected the little rat, Peter to sell his soul to the devil.

Padfoot was brought out of his reverie when he felt active magic usage in his cell. Suddenly the room no longer smelled of a gutter. He was further awakened when he was doused with warm water. Padfoot changed his form into human and looked around the dark cell to see who would prank him. Sirius found a glowing letter on the other corner of the cell, the corner which was no visible from the outside of the cell. He carefully opened the letter and read the contents.

_Padfoot, _

_Swear solemnly to see the Marauder_'_s Sanctuary Tent in the corner of the room. _

_Once you enter the tent, drink the hot soup and the nutrient potions and rest. More answers will come tomorrow after breakfast._

_Agent Charlie_

Sirius looked bewildered at the note. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He intoned. He was surprised to see a shimmer in the hidden corner of the room. He entered the obviously magical tent to find a big bowl of hot soup and a goblet of nutrient potion. He was too tired to realize that he could no longer feel the Dementor chill. He hungrily drank the soup and then gulped the foul-tasting potion down before collapsing onto the "Deewan" (a flat bed like couch with multiple cushions on it) into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile on the outside in the dark cell, Kreature transfigured a rag into a golem that bore a striking similarity to the innocent prisoner.

The next morning, a groggy Sirius found himself in a bathroom four times the size of his cell. He took a showed to scrub the grime off his body. This was his first shower in almost four years. He could not shave or cut his hair as he did not have his wand. He was too tired to do anything, so he walked back to the living room to find more hot soup, potions and a letter. He decided to feed himself the soup and the potion before reading the letter.

_Hello Padfoot,_

_You must be wondering how I know you. I assure you that I know a lot about you because I have access to some future knowledge. No, I am not a seer. I just know about one particular future which I am trying to prevent. Some things have already been changed to ensure the future I know will not happen. _

_Yes, I know you are innocent and I even have custody of the traitorous rat. Let me dispel the notions in your Gryffindorish mind, I will not be able to get a fair trial for you even if I present all the evidence proving your innocence. Such is the state of our political system these days. _

_Have you ever wondered who would inherit your fortune if you die? Will your blood relatives (read the Malfoys) acquiesce quietly while you expect your godson to inherit the Black fortune from you? Did you even know that your parents and your brother are dead? That you are the Lord Black? Did you even leave a will at Gringotts?_

_Have you ever wondered why the old coot did not ask for a trial for you? Are you thinking? Think some more! No idea? Who would get the guardianship of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort, the nice little weapon for the Light, if you were proven innocent? Mind you, the old coot still believes you are guilty; he just did not want to be proven wrong when the circumstances are convenient for him. _

_Yes, Lord Voldemort did not die that day. He has just become non-corporal. According to my future knowledge, he tries to gain a body from the year Harry goes to Hogwarts. _

_So who took care of Harry till recently? Petunia Dursley__, Lily_'_s muggle sister. In her defense, she did take care of Little Harry very well, till last year when Malfoy sent her cursed objects that would compel the _Dursley_ family to ill-treat little Harry. But never fear, little Harry is now thriving under my care under a different name. I played a prank on the magical community, something bigger than the Marauders have ever done. I made everyone believe that little Harry_'_s cursed forehead scar leaked into his magical core causing it to burst and become a muggle. Even Albus the great Dumbledore believes it. _

_Now, take it easy and relax. Nothing is going to happen with you trying to rush out to "save" little Harry. You really need to get rid of your Gryffindorish tendencies to rush into things. My future knowledge suggests that it is because of that, you were killed in few years in the future and Harry was heartbroken. _

_So, what needs to happen now? Sirius Black needs to die legally (not immediately though), so stop that knife you are about to plunge into your heart. Ha ha! You need to become Edward Moon. I am currently building your profile and will update you soon. While you live in the tent, you need to make yourself healthier and knowledgeable. You need to identify all the quirks of Sirius Black and condition yourself to forget it. That means all the prank playing, womanizing, prattish attitude needs to go. Think of yourself transforming from a Gryffindor to a Slytherin. The cost of the world discovering you as Sirius Black will be life of Harry Potter. So I urge you to be serious. Oh no! no more serious-Sirius jokes too._

_There is a blood ritual that you need to undergo to change your name magically to Edward Moon, a man how has two twins Michael Moon and Tara Moon and has recently adopted their orphan twin Sophia Moon. The day after we will help alter your physical appearance to that of Edward Moon. Never remove the toe-ring that will be placed on you or you will revert to the appearance of Sirius Black. _

_So, how long are you going to stay in the tent? As long as it takes to change your attitude to that of Edward Moon. Realistically I assume it will take at least about a year or maybe more before that can happen. In the meantime, why not tinker with enchanting objects, for you are going to be owner of Edwards Everlasting Enchantments. The library in the tent is fully stocked with all kinds of books including wandless magics, mind magics, enchantments, charms, transfiguration, and defense. Who knows you will teach yourself to be a wandless magic user (Harry of the future is an expert at this, so don_'_t tell me it is not possible.) and may even develop another Animagus form (It has happened in the past and Padfoot is too recognizable as a grim). _

_Remember that this tent is under Fidelius charm and hence no one knows you are here. There is a golem in your cell that acts just like you, so fear not about them thinking that you broke out of prison. _

_If you wish to write to me, leave the letter on the coffee table and it will be delivered to me over night. _

_Good luck with your transformation into Edward Moon. As soon as we are convinced that you have shed the last of Sirius Black from your personality, we shall rescue you._

_I have to go now and find Moony and give him a deal (employment) that he will not refuse. Rest assured that I will tell him about your innocence._

_Agent Charlie_

That Sirius was shocked by the letter was a profound understatement. He realized that he was being given a second chance. He wondered who Michael and Tara were. He wondered how Harry was doing. He realized that he needs to change. He explored the tent to find a huge muggle gym including a treadmill and weights, a fully stocked potions lab, a huge library and a bedroom with a walk in closet. Sirius vowed to himself that he would do all it takes to get out of the tent as quickly as possible.

---

_**Back in the Mission Debriefing room, Department of Mysteries**_

"Why am I not surprised? So Sirius Black is going to join the Moon family as Edward Moon." The Lady Fox commented. "I have a question though. What about Tara Moon? Will she be Edward's wife?"

Tara who was sipping her tea, choked on it. "Of course not! Edward is my father and I will be undergoing a de-aging ritual as soon as he is ready to get out of the tent."

"Ah! So who is going to be the ritual sacrifice? I assume he will replace the Sirius Black golem in his cell." The Lady Dragon asked.

"How did you know that?" Michael and Tara's jaws had dropped.

"Please! Give me some credit. I know how you think. I assume Peter Pettigrew is already in your custody and his magical core is going to be the sacrifice? Not really difficult to put together once you heard Harry Dursley's fate."

Michael and Tara did the only thing that came to their mind. The raised their hands, fell on their knees and bowed, chanting, "We are not worthy! We are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

"Get up you imbeciles. You are embarrassing yourselves." Aunt Paranelle scolded them fondly. "It didn't take a genius to work it out once you know that every time Tara masqueraded as Edward Moon, Winky glamored herself as a 5 year old and not a 33-year old Tara."

"Enough! Back to the meeting. Tell me why you thought the Weasleys deserved the money and Ronald Weasley the title of Lord Prewitt? I have read about all the future crimes the Weasleys committed, yet we see you doing them a favor. Do you think your action will change them for the better or for worse?" The Lady Fox never missed a trick.

Michael took a deep breath and sighed. "There were two main problems I encountered with the Weasleys. Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley. Ginny was a result of brainwashing by Molly from a very young age and her possession by the Diary Horcrux. Molly Weasley on the other hand, desperately needed a way to keep her family afloat and possibly gain acceptance in the society. By giving her the Prewitt estate, they now have money. Hopefully, they will be happier. Money doesn't buy everything, but it sure does buy comfort. I hope they don't blow it all, the way they did when they won the Daily Prophet draw on a vacation to Egypt."

"Ronald Weasley has many unique problems. His biggest problem was that he did not have anything that made him stand out amongst his brothers. Bill was head boy and a curse breaker; Charlie had his dragons and was an amazing seeker; Percy was a stuck-up person, yet he was a head boy and got a good job in the Government; the twins were born pranksters and successful businessmen; Ginny was to marry the famous Harry Potter."

"So I gave him something he always wanted. Something none of his brothers had, the title of Lord Prewitt. His family now has money and hopefully he wont resent other rich students."

"That is a gamble you took Michael. What if they turn out to be worse snobs than the Malfoys, now that they have the money and title?" the Lady Fox inquired.

"Yes, it is entirely possible. But you have to understand that Molly is my Aunt, whether I acknowledge it or not. So I hope this change will be for the better and not worse. What can I say? I am an optimist." Everyone in the room nodded at that explanation and hoped for the best.

"Uncle Nick! How did you manage to change the End of the Line will of Charlus Potter?" Harry inquired.

"What makes you think that, young man?" The Dragon inquired.

"Come on Uncle Nick! Don't take me for a fool. Those things in the will were action items incase I were ever to fake Harry Potter's death. Harry Potter was supposed to do what the End of the Line will did." Michael exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It was pretty simple. You know that we have hair and blood samples of all Unspeakables, don't you? So it was just a matter of writing on a parchment with a drop of your grandfather's blood and aging the parchment magically."

"You mean Grandpa Potter was an Unspeakable too?" The Dragon nodded. "What about my mom? Do you have her hair samples?" The Dragon again nodded. "So I can actually get a hug from my mom even if she is Polyjuiced!" Michael whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible. Unfortunately for him, almost everyone in the room heard him and there were tears in their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wanna Be An Angel?**

_**No. 12, Grimmauld Place**_

"Are you sure that this is the same girl?" Michael whispered to Tara. The Sophie they were familiar with in the past was an extremely shy girl and had hardly interacted with anyone other than Hermione. The young 5-year old girl spent the whole evening speaking a mile a minute describing in detail everything she had seen and done during the shopping trip. Gently reminding her that both Tara and Michael were present during the said shopping trip did not curb her enthusiasm.

Tara watched amusedly as Michael pulled Sophie onto the couch he was sitting on and started tickling her in order to get her to stop her constant jabber. It worked for a while and the newly adopted brother and sister bonded over a tickling match. It was obvious how much they both craved physical affection and Tara was glad they got it from each other. Multiple screams of "Uncle" finally ended the laughter. "I love you, Mikey," she declared.

_**Tonks Residence, the following weekend**_

"You are bootiful!" declared the 5-year old Sophie when she was introduced to the young 11-year old Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks who blushed prettily.

"Kids, why don't you go to Nymphy's room and play?" Mrs. Andromeda Tonks rushed them inside while missing Tara Moon's shudder on hearing the hated nickname. Mrs. Tonks had been surprised to received visitors that Saturday morning, a lady who introduced herself as Agent Cammie along with children Michael Moon, Tara Moon (who was actually Winky under glamor) and young Sophie Moon. Mr. Tonks had gone to play golf with his buddies as had been his habit for many years now.

"Agent Cammie, may I ask which governmental agency you represent?"

"Of course, Mrs. Tonks. I work for the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic."

"But don't they always wear a gray cloak with their face shrouded?" Mrs. Tonks was intrigued.

"Well, I don't really need that when I can do this." Agent Cammie morphed her body into a mirror image of her host.

"Oh My! You have the same gift as my daughter Nymphy." Mrs. Tonks exclaimed. "So what brings you here? I assume that it has to do with my daughter's gift."

"Tell me Andy. May I call you Andy?" Mrs. Tonks nodded. "Please call me Cammie."

"What have you envisioned your daughter's future to be?"

"Nymphy will be starting Hogwarts this September. I plan to speak to Professor Minerva McGonagall about private lessons to control her gift. You know I come from a pureblood family but I abhor their practices. So I am not going to dictate her life choices to her. Once my little girl graduates, I will support her in whatever she chooses to do."

"In other words Andy, you want to give her full freedom to do whatever she wants to do in life?" Agent Cammie asked and received a nod from the mother.

"So what if your daughter wants to become a fashion model? She could use her gift to be the most perfect woman in the world."

"Yes, that is a possibility. I certainly will not object to her working in the muggle world. In fact, my husband does work in the muggle world."

"What if she became an Auror or a spy and uses her gift to infiltrate unsavory organizations?" The agent asked.

"I will support whatever my daughter chooses to do. For me to chose something for her is similar to the circumstances I fled from my pureblood family and I shall not repeat the mistakes of my parents." Mrs. Tonks reaffirmed.

"Andy, while I applaud your stance, make sure that in your quest to give her as much freedom as possible, you don't forget to give her something that is important, parental guidance." The Agent replied cryptically which had the mother thinking about where this discussion was going.

"Andy, I was recently presented some information about the future. I cannot really call that person a seer, but we are trying to ensure that that future does not happen. We have already changed a lot of things to ensure that. The reason for my meeting is to discuss your daughter's future."

"That future was a bit dark and our Wizarding world had to endure another Dark Lord. Your daughter fought for the light and lived to see the end of the war. However, we feel that her personal life could have been much happier. I am here to give you a choice to guide her in her life."

"In that future, you will contact Minerva McGonagall to help her control her gift. Unfortunately Minerva forces you to register her as a Metamorphomagus in order to take her as an apprentice. She can be a bit stuck up about the importance of the Ministry and laws. So the world knows about her gift even before she can control it."

"Minerva, though a transfiguration master, has absolutely no idea of how to teach your daughter the control. It takes 6 years (i.e. until her graduation) before she learns enough control. In the meantime, the famous Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody recognizes her gift and takes her under his wing and trains her as an Auror. Later she will also work for the Order of the Phoenix; an organization led by Albus Dumbledore and she involves herself in a war against the Dark."

"That was the good part. During schooling, as her gift is now well known, every senior student will bully her to change her body into someone famous or beautiful. She becomes a teenager's fantasy and is constantly hunted by the bullies. Every boyfriend she has will invariably ask her to morph into someone else. This attitude goes on for several years and she never knows if her boyfriend really likes her for herself or because of her gift. She never really fell in love with anyone as she was too afraid that people were only friendly with her because she could morph into someone beautiful or famous."

Mrs. Tonks by now was outraged for her daughter. How could the world be so cruel to her little daughter?

"Tell me, Mrs. Tonks. What are Nymphs famous for? With a name like Nymphy, would it not reinforce how the world will view her because of her gift?"

Mrs. Andromeda Tonks for the first time was horrified at herself for choosing her daughter's name. "Did the name really affect her that much?" She almost whispered.

Cammie hugged the crying mother and consoled her. "She hated it so much that she insisted that everyone call her only 'Tonks'. She hated it when the old coot would purposely call her 'Nymphadora' in spite of your daughter specifically requesting otherwise. A sick person, that old man is. Please don't fall into his 'Greater Good' crap."

"So what I can I do for my daughter? I know that the Ministry frowns upon changing ones names. In fact I don't even know if it can be done. Can you teach my daughter to control her gift?"

"In fact, I can. That is why I am here. But your daughter is too young to learn control. If she tries to learn control now, she will be too clumsy as her center of gravity will keep changing with every morph. She needs to spend some time in each morph adjusting to it. I did the mistake of learning to control early and incorrectly and now I am a pretty clumsy person."

"Here is what I suggest we do. I will give you a toe ring that you will place on your daughter's toe with her permission. This will block ONLY the Metamorphomagic part of her magic. She will not spontaneously morph when she gets excited as she does now. This ring can only be removed by you or by me before the age of 16, after which your daughter will be able to remove it. I want her to have a happy childhood and I will teach her to control her gift after she writes her O.W.L. examinations."

"That will be the best time for her to learn. Her magic will be mature enough to learn proper control. The way she will learn is by taking Polyjuice potion and trying to morph back into her base form before the Polyjuice wears off."

"I only need two things as repayment. First, I expect complete secrecy of her gift and my involvement till she learns complete control. Secondly, I want to offer you a well-paying job, which hopefully you will take up. "

"What about changing her name magically? Does your department have a way to do it?" Mrs. Tonks eagerly enquired.

"Yes, but it will be a blood-ritual. No sacrifices required though. Again, there is a need for complete secrecy."

"So tell me about this job offer." Mrs. Tonks asked.

---

_**Granger Residence, that evening**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for inviting us into your home. Please don't think of us as presumptuous, but we would like to discuss your daughter Hermione's schooling and future plans. My name is Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and this is Cammie."

Mrs. Tonks then introduced her daughter, Natalie Cassiopeia Tonks, Michael Moon, Tara Moon (again Winky wearing a glamour), and Sophie Moon.

"Do you mind if we let the children play while we adults discuss this?" Mrs. Tonks requested and Mrs. Granger directed her daughter to take everyone to her room to play. For Hermione, this was something new; having children to play with and she got all excited. Michael discretely placed a Parseltongue spying charm on Cammie's shoes.

The Granger parents were nervous about the sudden invasion of children and adults into their home. "So what is all this about?" Mr. Granger inquired after the adults were seated in the living room.

"May I call you both Thomas and Emma?" The Grangers nodded their heads. "I believe this is going to be a long night. Please feel free to call me Andy and her Cammie." Mrs. Tonks said gesturing towards Agent Cammie.

"Thomas and Emma! What are your views on the existence of Magic?" Andy asked excitedly.

Contrary to the expected denial by two parents who believed in science rather than magic, both Grangers took sharp intake of breath. Mrs. Granger visibly shuddered and sought warmth and comfort from her husband, where as Mr. Granger got angry.

"How dare you! I know all about the magical world and their discriminatory practices. You are not going to convince me about anything. Give me your wands if you wish to continue talking tonight. I will not let you curse anyone in my house."

Andy and Cammie were surprised by the Grangers' reactions. Cammie in her previous life had no idea that the Grangers already knew about the magical world. Something did not add up here. Andy and Cammie looked at each other and handed their wands over to the Mr. Granger. She did the only thing that could prove to the Grangers that they did not mean any harm.

"I, the Unspeakable known as Agent Cammie, swear on my life and magic that I do not wish harm to anybody currently in the Granger household, unless they wish harm on me." There was a visible flash of magic. Mrs. Tonks took her cue and gave the Grangers a similar oath.

"You did not have to do that." Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Your oath could kill you."

"Thomas and Emma. We both have a really wild story for you today and we want you both to trust us. It looks like both of you have had some bad experiences with the Wizarding world and I want to tell you that I am here as a well wisher and a friend. We expected you both to be non-magical persons and expected to wow you with a demonstration of magic and so forth. Would you mind talking to me about your grievances? Maybe we can help you find some closure."

Thomas and Emma looked at each other and did the trick only long term married couples could; a silent conversation by just eye contact.

"My grandfather's name is Hector Dagworth-Granger. Does the name ring any bells?" Thomas Granger enquired.

"Of course it does. He is real famous for founding **The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers**, an organization for highly-talented potion makers and inventors." Mrs. Tonks replied.

"Of course he is famous. He is also a most bigoted individual who would stoop as low as obliviating his only grandson and dropping him off at an orphanage because he is a squib." Mr. Granger sneered.

"I am sorry, Thomas. I know all the stupid practices of those purebloods. Do you know any Blacks?" Mrs. Tonks enquired.

"Yes! I remember a name, Walburga Black. The most unpleasant woman I have ever met." Mr. Granger shuddered as he recollected the infamous Lady Black.

"Thomas, Walburga was my Aunt. I was thrown out of the Black family because I fell in love with a Muggleborn wizard and married him. So I understand your pain. Mr. Dagworth-Granger was also rumored to be the potions master of Lord Grindelwald, the Dark Lord responsible for the whole Nazi movement. It is rumored that in his quest for studying potions, Mr. Dagworth-Granger conducted unethical experiments on the captured muggles in the concentration camps. With that kind of reputation, I would surely hesitate to associate my name with such a person."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared in shock at such a revelation. "I don't want anything to do with him" He declared.

"If you were obliviated, how did you recover your memories?" Cammie asked.

Mr. Granger had the biggest grin on his face. "My mother and I were expecting my grandfather to do something like that. So we prepared ourselves. When she realized that I had not shown any signs of accidental magic during my childhood, she started converting galleons into Pounds and deposited them in my muggle bank account. She got me into the habit of keeping a Journal and every birthday, my mother would take my journal and deposit it in a safe-deposit box. When I turned 10, she discussed the possibility of my obliviation and prepared me to live in the non-magical world. The last time I met her was when I started Dental School. I assume that she is dead and I wont be surprised if Grandpa is responsible for it."

"Actually, your grandfather died a few years before that. I am not sure why your mother saw it fit to not tell you that fact. I am sorry to say that your parents were killed in a Death Eater raid, as they refused to support the new Dark Lord Voldemort."

Andy expected some kind of reaction from Thomas on hearing the news of his parents' death. But Emma Granger whimpered when she heard the words Death Eater and Thomas held her tightly to console her. "I was raped by a Death Eater. Another Death Eater saved my life. He lied that he had killed me." She whispered.

"Merlin! I am so sorry for bringing out bad memories. Is there any way I can help you? Maybe we can catch the rapist and give you justice. Do you know their names?"

By now, Mrs. Granger was openly crying. Both the other female adults empathized with her. They waited for Emma to calm down. "The one who saved me called himself Reggie and the one who impregnated me was called Barty."

"Reggie? Regulus saved you?" Mrs. Tonks asked in shock.

"Barty Crouch Jr. is Hermione's biological father?" Agent Cammie too asked in shock.

"Wait! Do you know these two?" Mr. Granger asked a little angrily. He wanted to make sure that the rapist was punished to the full extent of the law.

"Regulus Black is the younger son of Walburga Black and was a death eater. It is said that he was killed by the Dark Lord himself for trying to escape him." Mrs. Tonks explained.

"I actually know a little more about Regulus." Agent Cammie gave Andy a pointed look telling her not to question her sources. "Regulus Black was forced to join the Death Eaters by his mother Walburga Black. He and Barty Crouch Jr. were probably initiated at the same time. All initiations include rape and/or the use of Imperious Curse (the mind control curse), the Cruciatus Curse (the torture curse) and the killing curse. A successful candidate becomes a Death Eater by committing three of the four atrocities."

"Mrs. Granger, were you at an initiation ceremony?" Agent Cammie inquired.

"I think so. I remember walking home from College and then waking up to intense pain. I never knew that that much pain was possible. There were many in Black dresses and white masks. The Death Eater then cast that mind control curse on me, got me naked and raped me."

"After the deed was done, someone forced me to drink a foul tasting liquid and I lost consciousness. The next time I woke up, I was in a strange house with a strange looking creature with pointy ears. Reggie gave me many healing potions and told me about what happened to me. He also told me that I was pregnant. I was already engaged to Thomas by then and Reggie invited Thomas into his house using a port something. We talked and Thomas and I decided to get married and he agreed to raise Hermione as his own."

"You, Mr. Granger, are a very noble man! A real hero. On behalf of all women in the world, let me thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you ever need any help ever, please feel free to ask me." Mrs. Tonks was very emotional, as was Agent Cammie. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Emma, would you like to meet the strange creature that helped you recover?" Emma eyes widened and nodded her head very enthusiastically.

"Kreature! Agent Cammie calls you here." Cammie intoned. There a slight pop and instead of a two and half feet tall house-elf dressed in a tea-cozy that Emma expected, there was a four and half feet tall middle aged High Elf dressed in a very chic black robe. "Don't mind him, he has changed."

Andromeda looked at Kreature gob smacked and Cammie mouthed "Later" to her. As soon as Kreature saw Mrs. Granger, he exclaimed, "Mistress Emma! You are alive. Master Regulus would have been very happy to know that."

Before Mrs. Granger could reply, Hermione came running into the room shouting, "Look Mummy, Daddy. Michael, Sophie, Tara and Cassie have made me beautiful! Look at my hair and my teeth." Hermione was jumping with excitement that only a 5-year old could manage. "What did they do, Princess?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

"Michael made me use wish magic and made my bunny teeth smaller. Now it is perfect." She gave her parents her brightest smile. "Sophie gave me her magic comb as a present. Cassie and Tara helped me tame my bushy hair. Doesn't it look perfect?" Mrs. Granger felt her daughter's hair and was surprised to feel a soft and silky texture.

"Magic comb?" Mrs. Granger enquired, clearly intrigued and wondered where she could get one for herself.

"It is possible that the bushiness of Hermione's hair is because of constant magical discharge from her scalp. Think of it like static electricity. The comb merely removes the additional magic and tames the hair. Something magical shampoos do. Don't worry about the comb. I will ask Edward to buy Sophie another one."

The rest of the evening was spent over a lovely dinner that Kreature had made. Many stories were swapped. Cammie demonstrated her Metamorphomagic skills and impressed her audience. Cassie Tonks told the story of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and later how he became a muggle after losing his magic. Mrs. Tonks regaled the stories of Harry Potter's father and his bunch of pranksters and had them all in splits.

Before they split for the evening, the Grangers expressed the desire to keep in touch with the Moons and Tonks. They accepted the dinner invite to the Flamel residence the next weekend. Mrs. Granger pulled Agent Cammie aside and asked her, "What happened to Barty?"

"Barty Crouch Jr. died in the Wizard prison, Azkaban. His father, an Auror, put him there. Barty Crouch Sr. is the only living Crouch these days. Would you like to meet him?"

"I will think about it. I planned to never tell Hermione about her biological father. But after today, I feel some closure and I might tell her when she is older."

---

_**The Flamel Manor**_

It was the last weekend in August and a very diverse group of people gathered at the most elusive Flamel Manor. The House-elves at the Manor were overjoyed because this was the first dinner they were hosting in almost a century. The guests included many of the prominent light families such as the Abbott, Bones, Patil, Brown, and Lovegood; the traditional neutral families such as Greengrass, Davis and Tonks; and the supposedly muggle-born family Granger. Agent Cammie attended this dinner party along with the Moon children; Michael, Tara (Winky under glamor) and Sophie.

All the families had one thing in common. They all had single children (except Patil and Moon) and a majority of them were girls. Most parents were shocked to receive a dinner invite from the reclusive Flamels but could not really talk about it because the invitation was secrecy charmed.

Mrs. Tonks had ushered all the children into a huge play room. While Michael wondered the necessity for such a children's play room in the Flamel Manor (as the Flamels did not have children), Sophie was busy interacting with everyone and introducing Michael as her 'Bestest and Greatest' brother. Hermione, having already met the Moons, mingled very well. Michael wondered if her bossiness later in life was due to poor social interactions amongst friends during her childhood. The other children were initially shy as they had not had much experience playing with other kids. Pretty soon, the noise level in the room tested the silencing spells cast around the play-area. Michael soon gave up eavesdropping on the 'adult conversation' though his Parseltongue spying charm (which bypassed the standard privacy wards) and involved himself in the much energetic game of tag.

Out in the living room, Agent Cammie asked Mrs. Flamel if the Longbottoms were running late to which replied, "Unfortunately, none of us remember where they live. The owls refused to deliver the invitation to them. I believe that the old coot already has them sequestered under a Fidelius charm somewhere."

---

The doors to the living room opened and in walked in a few people whose average age was well above 250 years.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Flamel and this lady is my lovely wife Paranelle Flamel. Both of us are over 650 years of age." There were numerous gasps in the room. "We both are researchers and we work for the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic."

"With me here are Professor Emeritus Griselda Marchbanks. She is more than 250 years old. I am not sure of her exact age, because the last time I asked, I got hexed by her." This drew many chuckles from the gathered. "She is the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and is also a member of the Wizengamot."

"Next to her is Olive Ollivander, the wand maker. I wont even comment on his age, but suffice to say that I bought my first wand from him at the age of eleven." Mr. Flamel gave a charming smile to Mr. Ollivander who glared at him for giving his personal information out to an audience.

"Next is Professor Tofty. Many decades ago, he made me swear an oath not to reveal his first name or his age. But I can say that he is a contemporary of Professor Marchbanks and works as an examiner at the Wizarding Examinations Authority." Professor Tofty chuckled and said hello in his quivery old voice while adjusting his pince-nez spectacles.

"Now that the introductions are over, you are all in for a short history lesson followed by an interesting demonstration. How much do you know about the First Great War?" Mr. Flamel looked at the blank faces of his audience. "Let me give you a clue. It was the war in which the founders perished and at the culmination of which our Ministry of Magic formed."

Mrs. Esmeralda Greengrass raised her hand and she got the permission to answer. "Though I am a healer, I have always loved reading about history. The war between the founders was fought about 800 years ago. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were the main opponents in the war and was a war based on their ideologies. Salazar was against teaching anyone he deemed not worthy and he considered a pureblood as a worthy student. Naturally the other three founders did not agree and this led to the banishment of Salazar from Hogwarts. The details of the war are a bit sketchy, but both Gryffindor and Salazar died in the final battle. The only founder who lived past the war was Helga Hufflepuff and she died within a few years because of a curse she was hit with."

Ms. Amelia Bones nodded her head in support of Mrs. Greengrass and added, "I had no idea that Ministry of Magic was formed as a result of the war. Come to think of it, the timeline fits. Is it a coincidence?"

Mr. Flamel gave out a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, we have all been taught the wrong history. Your tale, Mrs. Greengrass, is a sad example of '_History is always written by the victors_'."

"Are you saying that the history is actually different?"

"Yes. But before I go further, let me explain a little about the use of magical foci during that time. Godric Gryffindor did not use a wand to cast magic. He did that through his famous sword. Rowena Ravenclaw used her family's ring as a magical focus. Though she could cast wandlessly, her magic was much stronger on her right hand where she wore her ring focus. Helga Hufflepuff was almost a squib according to prevailing standards and needed a wand with a magical core to augment her magic. Finally, Salazar Slytherin was the last known staff user. He was known to have transfigured his staff into a wand for easy storage in his holster."

"That is impossible." Ms. Bones interjected. "Everyone knows that staffs are a myth. Moreover, they are illegal too."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Flamel asked amusedly and received a lot of nods. "Then how do you explain this?" He held out his wand and murmured something under his breath. His wand transfigured itself into a beautiful staff. The audience gaped at him. Slowly the other golden-oldies in the room stood up and did the same.

"What is illegal is that a wand maker should not sell a staff. The law says nothing about owning or using a staff." Mr. Ollivander interjected. "Wands with magical cores are a Roman invention. Staffs traditionally were a norm before wands became famous and did not have a magical core. Salazar was a very powerful wizard because he was the first to have a staff with a magical core."

"Anyway, let us get back to our history lesson." Mr. Flamel clapped to bring the audience's attention back to him. "The whole point of the Great war was '_Control_'. The pureblooded wizards wished to control the magical population. Not wishing to have an emperor of magic, they decided to have a Ministry of Magic to enforce the control. Salazar and the founders fought peacefully against the tenets of the proposed laws."

"Salazar betrayed his co-founders after an incident that involved a muggleborn wizard and a few magical creatures which lead to the death of his wife and children. Salazar now joined the pureblood wizards and propagated a stricter control over muggleborns and magical creatures."

"High Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, Lycans, Vampires and Dragons were allies of the three founders. Just before the death of Gryffindor, the High Elves were captured as a race and forced into slavery. They became the house-elves." This earned a gasp from the audience.

"The Centaurs were banished to live in seclusion in the Forbidden forest. The Goblins were forced to not thrive above the ground. The Dragons were forced to live in Dragon preserves. The Lycans were hunted almost to extinction and now-a-days only werewolves survived. The Vampires chose to live in their covens away from humans and rarely interact with the magical world."

"Where is the proof that supports your theory. Your tale questions the highest democratic entity in your world." Mr. Granger voiced his suspicions.

"You are correct, Mr. Granger. My theory as you called it, proposes that the history books are wrong. Hence, I shall not show documented proof. But I have a much better proof. Master Kreature, could you please come here?"

The collective jaws of the audience dropped on seeing a four and half foot tall person with pointed ears pop into the conference room. The being fit into the description of a High-elf from the history books. "Master Kreature was until recently a two feet tall House Elf. He was changed into a High Elf after an incident, which the Department of Mysteries is studying. Naturally, this is an _Omega 13 level_ secret and that means that upon pain of death, you may not speak about this."

"While I am glad to know that Master Kreature is free from his bindings, I shudder to believe that I work for an oppressive government." Ms. Bones exclaimed.

"Ms. Bones, I understand your sentiment and empathize with you. I too am for a just government; a government that treats all magical races equally. Right now, laws are being drafted to oppress the werewolves, thanks to Dolores Umbridge. Thankfully, the Potter Family Foundation will ensure that such bigoted laws will be thrown out. The Goblins and the Centaurs are already under lots of laws restricting their life. What I shudder about, is what the government has done to its human magic users."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Abbott asked.

"The Ministry since its inception has systematically dumbed down its magical population." This announcement led to a lot of chaos in the room.

Mr. Flamel waited for the chaos to subside. "What is the highest punishment you can give an underage witch or wizard?"

"The highest punishment given to an under-aged person is expulsion from Hogwarts and snapping of their wand." Mr. Davis answered.

"And tell me Mr. Davis, why is the snapping of the wand so important?" Mr. Flamel asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Without a wand, they cannot practice magic. They are as good as squibs." Mr. Davis replied back.

"Really now, Mr. Davis. Have you not heard of Wandless magic?" Mr. Flamel asked almost condescendingly.

"Wandless magic is a myth. Everybody knows that." Mrs. Patil supported Mr. Davis.

"Really? Have your twins not done any magic till now? Have they used a wand to do so?" Mr. Flamel asked with a grin on his face.

While Mrs. Patil was stunned, Mrs. Brown came to her support. "That's just accidental magic. It's not even real magic."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss things, Mrs. Brown. What children perform may be classified as 'accidental magic', but they do indeed perform magic wandlessly. Agreed that they perform it subconsciously in an emotionally charged situation, but they can perform wandless magic. We have all been forced to believe that magic is not capable without a wand or a magical focus. Can you guess why the Ministry wants us to believe that fact?"

"So the Ministry can control magic users by threatening to take away their magic by snapping their wands?" Mrs. Granger asked meekly.

"Exactly! If the general population is aware that they can perform magic without a wand or with an alternate focus, they wont care about snapping of their wands. Denial is the best tool in the Ministry's arsenal."

"This brings us to why we are gathered here. I have recently received some information about a possible future. That future involves a war between the light and the Ministry and the Dark which almost leads to the total destruction of the magical world. Needless to say, we have already taken steps to correct such a future. We are here because the war has a great impact on your children and vice versa."

"You want to train our children for the war?" Mrs. Lovegood asked angrily.

"Heavens, no! They are children and they have no business to involve themselves with any war." Mr. Flamel answered immediately. "However, I do wish to train them to be upstanding individuals who are not afraid to question age old 'logic' or tradition."

"Could you explain that?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"What is the logic behind the moving staircases at Hogwarts? Why is magic usage in Hogwarts' corridors banned? Why is there an age limit for receiving an apparition license? Why do we start schooling at the age of eleven and not sooner? Why are clockwise and counter-clockwise stirrings important while potion making? Why don't wizards use muggle fountain pens when they are clearly much superior to quills? Why is it called the Wizarding world and not the Magical World when clearly 'Wizards' are a small minority in this world?"

"The problem with the Wizarding world these days is that no one questions anything." Mrs. Flamel added.

"But before we go any further, Master Kreature has a present for your children." Kreature snapped his fingers and a candy bowl full of candy appeared on the center table. "Mind you, the candy is for your children and not for the adults."

In spite of the warning, most of the adults, except the golden-oldies and Ms. Bones rushed forward and picked up the candy from the bowl and ate it. When the bowl was empty, Kreature snapped his fingers and the bowl disappeared.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" Mr. Flamel inquired. "How about you, Ms. Bones? You did not pick up any candy."

"I felt that there was a compulsion charm on the bowl. Having been trained as a Master Auror, I am capable of resisting the Imperius curse. Hence I was not affected by the compulsion charm." Ms. Bones replied.

"And I congratulate you on your achievement. Most people cannot resist the mind-control curse as they are not sufficiently trained or they are not naturally stubborn. If most you here, the prominent people in Wizarding world are not able to resist a simple compulsion charm, how do you think the future will be when the Dark side uses the Imperius curse as freely as the Light side uses stunners?"

Mrs. Tonks spoke for the first time in the meeting. "We want your girls to attend our school where I will be the principal administrator. This school is not open for all and will only have a dozen children, and most of them will be girls. The school will initially be a day school for a year and will transition as a boarding school for the weekdays. They will attend till they start Hogwarts."

"Andy, what will they be taught?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"They will be taught to be inquisitive, tolerant and look past socially accepted prejudices. Most girls generally grow up with self-esteem issues and we will ensure that they conquer most of these, without them turning out to be spoilt brats. They will also be taught the current muggle curriculum along with the basics of what are taught to magical children. We will also teach them mental discipline and hopefully will learn to resist the strongest of the compulsion and memory charms. We also hope to teach them basics of Occlumency. They will also be taught the importance of physical conditioning."

"Are you going to teach them spells?" Mrs. Granger inquired.

"Oh! We cant do that. Children should not be taught to cast magic before their magical cores stabilizes. If we find that their cores have become stable before the age of 11, we might start them on spell casting. But we don't want to do that unless all the children are ready." Mrs. Tonks clarified.

"Where will the school be located? We need to know if we have to move so that our daughter can attend the school every day."

"The school is being built on an island off the coast of Spain, that is owned by the Potter Family Foundation. Don't worry about the commute Mr. Granger. The children will travel from your home to the island through an Elven portal. That means, she will open a door in your home and walk through it to reach the island. That is the beauty of magic."

"Elven portals? Really?" "There hasn't been one since the one on Platform nine and three quarters." Mrs. Tonks just grinned at the comments in the room.

"You said something about learning tolerance?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Some of the common prejudices in our society deal with the way we treat our magical creatures. Giants are seen as blood thirsty monsters. While they are, they can also be civilized if you treat them right. We hope to recruit Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant to teach the children about magical creatures."

"Werewolves turn into monsters once a month, but we are all afraid of them. Remus Lupin, a werewolf will be teaching them the muggle curriculum along with some magical theory. Be assured that he will not be on the island on the full moon. Also, all the teachers will take a magical oath on their life and magic not to harm the children."

"They will also be taught by Goblins (financial management), Vampires (basics of potion making), elves (magical enchantments and etiquette) and Centaurs (athletics and communing with the nature). It is going to be a very interesting 5 years for them and I wish I was a child to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Are you sure that it is safe for our children?"

"Yes. We assure you that it will be the safest place for your children. And the most fun place too. We plan multiple trips to various countries such as Spain, France, Australia, North and South America, etc. The children will grow knowing about the world around them from an international perspective."

"What about sports?" Mr. Granger asked.

"By the time they start Hogwarts, I can assure you that they will all be proficient in flying broomsticks. We are building an indoor Quidditch facility with padded walls and flooring to ensure they can learn to fly without any fear of injury. We also plan to teach them soccer and basketball. Running would be a part of their everyday life."

"Why boarding school?"

"The biggest problem all these children have is that they hardly interact with magical children their own age. So they don't really cultivate any friendships. Then they are thrust into Hogwarts where they have multiple stresses to perform and belong. The problem in Hogwarts life is the divide between the Houses and the stereotyping that goes along with it. The Professors do nothing to curb it. A boarding school during the weekdays when the parents are busy is a perfect solution. During the weekends, the children spend time with family, especially when the parents are free and it will be a very meaningful interaction."

"How much is this going to cost?" Mr. Lovegood inquired.

"This venture is being sponsored by the Potter Family Foundation. So it will cost you nothing. Imagine all the things you can do with the extra savings and time away from your child. Who knows, maybe with your child away, you might be lucky enough to become pregnant again." Mrs. Tonks looked at the ladies in the room, who had a hopeful look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It is a well known fact that the magic of a magical child will enforce their mother not to be pregnant until the child is able to take care of itself. It is magics defense mechanism. To compensate for that, witches tend to have menopause only at the age of 80. That is one of the reasons for most magical couples to have a single child. With the child away from the parents 5 days a week, it is possible that the child's magic will let the parent conceive. The only exceptions are the Weasleys. No one knows how they have so many children."

"Is there anything else that you wished to teach your child/children before they started Hogwarts?" Mr. Flamel asked the parents.

"I wanted to teach my twins our ancient language Sanskrit and our Indian Magic. But I guess I can teach them over the weekends." Mrs. Patil commented.

"Could we possibly draft you as a teacher to teach all the students?" Agent Cammie asked enthusiastically. She knew that most of the rituals they had done were thanks to the Patil twins. The Patils had a private discussion in Hindi and came to a conclusion. "We could do that, but we need some guarantees that they wont spread the knowledge without our permission."

"So what is the catch? A deal such as this always has a catch." Mr. Abbott asked.

"The only catch is that you cannot talk about this. You cannot tell anyone about what you learnt today and also about your child's schooling. It would cause problems if the Ministry is aware that some children have escaped their 'dumb-down' program."

"Are more children going to be enrolled in this school?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"There may be a few additions later on. We are looking at the Longbottom boy and Ambassador Li's daughter to join us. But it looks like Dumbledore has already got his hooks into the Longbottom boy, following his Golden Child Harry Potter turning out to be a muggle. The Li Family is currently in Hong Kong on family business and could not make it. If we ever decide to add someone else, we will first inform you and get your consent before inviting them." Mrs. Tonks explained.

"No, we definitely will not be inviting the Weasleys." Agent Cammie answered Mrs. Davis' unasked question. "We find the Weasley children and more importantly, the Weasley Matriarch to be especially disruptive."


End file.
